


Részegítő füst

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, Humor, Instant Attraction, M/M, Naruto is a P.E. undergrad pedagogy student, Sasuke is a senior year high schooler, Slow Burn Romance, Surprise Reunion, Teacher-Student Relationship, copious amount of smoking, would have been NaruSasu if I ever got to the smut
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: A nyárvégi partizások során Narutót teljesen megbolondítja egy fekete hajú félisten, akivel a csodás véletlen jóvoltából többször is összefut.Aztán szeptemberben azzal kell szembesülnie, hogy a srác végzős diák a gyakorlati helyéül választott középiskolában, és máris nem olyan csodásak ezek a véletlenek.BEFEJEZETLEN FIC!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. A füstös csábító

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 júliusában íródott; publikálásra nem került.
> 
> Tokyóban játszódik a sztori, de anno nem tudtam, hogy japánban nem is szeptember-június a tanév. Talán a kistanárság se így megy náluk.   
> Pssszt. Ficnek így is jó.
> 
> (Ennek sajnos random estem neki, csak nagyvonalakban volt elképzelésem, mit akarok, így nincs cselekményvázlat, amit megoszthatnék. Sorry.)

Fantasztikus.

Mióta Naruto a múlt héten két bőrönddel a kezében először állt meg Tokyobeli új otthona ajtajában, minden _fantasztikus_ volt. Július vége lévén a nap hétágra sütött, a levegő párás volt (talán már túlságosan is), a szomszédok kellemesek, az eddig megismert társaság pedig minden szempontból remek. Igaz, a huszonkét éves szőke férfinak soha életében nem volt problémája az ismerkedéssel, mégis meglepően hamar sikerült szert tennie barátokra. Kibát első pillanat hevében megkedvelte: a srác vicces volt és szórakoztató, remek poénjaival mindig emelte a hangulatot, és Naruto úgy érezte, tökéletesen egy húron pendül vele. Az sem számított éppenséggel hátránynak, hogy a fiú, csak úgy, mint ő, az egyetem által kiírt gyakorlat miatt jött Shinjukuba - csak épp már hetekkel korábban. Kettejük tökéletes ellentéte volt a mindig – már-már idegesítően – higgadt Shikamaru, mégis, az első pár napot követően Narutónak az volt az érzése, mintha világéletében együtt lófráltak volna mindenfelé. Aki miatt pedig mindenképp megérte ezt a helyet választani, az Sakura volt: a gyönyörű, szexi fiatal nő nemcsak látványként számított első osztályúnak, de barátként és kalauzként is: ő volt az, aki Shikamaruval körbevezette a fiúkat a városban, nappal tanácsokat adott leendő feladataikat illetően, éjjelente pedig megmutatta a nagyváros minden villogó neonlámpákkal kirakott szórakozóhelyét… különösen Kabuki piroslámpás negyedében.

Az elmúlt egy hétben tehát Naruto máris rengeteg élményre tett szert, és noha tisztában volt vele, hogy szeptember kezdetével félre kell tennie a bolondozást és az éjszakai életet, és csak a tanulmányaira koncentrálni… őszintén, most ugyan miért fogta volna vissza magát?

Így, utólag visszagondolva, kicsit talán mégis megtehette volna. Legalábbis ami a _Naito_ bárban felszolgált szilvássüteményeket illeti.

– Aaaargh! El az utamból! – hördült fel a férfi, ahogy hasát szorongatva sebes léptekkel száguldott a mosdó felé, nagy igyekezetében meglökve egy tűzvörös ruhájú hölgyeményt. – Elnézést! Ezer bocsánat, de… aaaahhhhh…!!

Valósággal felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor végre elérte célját, s habozás nélkül be is vágta maga mögött a vécéfülke ajtaját. Miközben lehuppant, arra gondolt, soha de soha többé nem eszik semmi olyat, aminek bármi köze van ahhoz az átkozott gyümölcshöz.

Pár pillanattal később hátravetette a fejét, és gondolatban megismételte fogadalmát.

Halk rezgésre lett figyelmes, mire automatikusan lehajolt. Eltartott egy darabig, míg a lába száránál tekergőző farmerből sikerült előhalásznia a mobilját. Mikor meglátta a kijelzőn Kiba nevét, vágott egy fintort, és lenyomta a hívást. Kizárt, hogy most felvegye. Amúgy is fölösleges keresniük őt, mindjárt megy vissza. Remélhetőleg.

Mikor azonban szórakozottan oldalra nyúlt, ám rövid tapogatózás után sem találta meg, amit keresett, idegesen oldalra rántotta a fejét.

– Ó, basszus, ne – nyögött fel frusztráltan. Az alsó ajkára harapva meglökte ujjával a vécépapír-gurigát. Az _üres_ vécépapír-gurigát.

Fantasztikus. Egyszerűen fantasztikus.

– Hé, van kint valaki? – próbálkozott reménykedve. – Elfogyott itt a papír! Hahó! Valaki… - A hangja motyogóvá vált.

Persze tudhatta volna. Épp akkor távozott egy tetovált kopasz, mikor ő szorult dolga miatt sietve becsörtetett a helyiségbe. Ezek szerint ő volt az utolsó idebent? Bezzeg máskor alig fér be a tolongó tömegtől a mosdókba…

– A rohadt életbe! – Az ökle hangos csattanással jelezte találkozását a fülke falával. – Egy zsepit, vagy valamit nem lehetne?!

Valami halkan súrlódva mozdult a padló irányában, aztán Naruto enyhe koppanást vélt hallani a cipője irányából. A földnek fordította tekintetét, és mikor meglátta az előtte lévő tárgyat, kék szemei csodálkozva elkerekedtek.

– Hű! – Gondolkodás nélkül felkapta a szomszéd fülkéből átlökött gurigát, és miközben letekert a papírról egy jó adagot, szemeivel a mellette lévő telefirkált falat kezdte sasolni. – Kösz, haver! Életet mentesz. – A nadrágja öve hangosan megcsörrent, ahogy felállt. – Már azt hittem, senki nincs itt.

A „szomszéd” hallgatott. Sőt, a Naruto keltette zajt leszámítva egyáltalán nem hallatszott semmi, így a szőke egy pillanatra el is gondolkodott, vajon mit csinálhat a másik. Hm, talán bujkál valaki elől. Tény, hogy elég sok ijesztő alak van odakinn. És még ijesztőbb, hogy a többségük még csak nem is férfi.

– Isteni volt az a sütemény, de előbb eszem meg a saját kezem, mint hogy még egyszer vegyek belőle – sóhajtott fel Naruto, ösztönösen dolgozva a kényelmetlen csönd megtörésén. – A’sszem maradok a jó öreg ropinál. De nem a sósnál, arra mindig szomjazok. A pizzás! Na _AZ_ – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán reakció híján megvonta a vállát. Megnyomta az öblítő gombot. – Ah, visszalököm a gurigát. Még egyszer kösz.

Szavait tett követte, de azonkívül csak csend. Naruto felvonta a szemöldökét. Most már komolyan kezdte aggasztani a helyzet.

– Hé, jól vagy odabenn? Nem ájultál el, vagy ilyesmi, ugye? – Felrángatta magára a gatyáját, aztán amennyire tudta, oldalra préselte magát, fülét nekinyomva a hűvös falnak. Halk, pattanó hangot hallott, utána egy pisszenést sem. – Hahó!

Eltelt így pár pillanat, ami idő alatt a szituáció váltakozva ingott a „nevetséges” és az „aggasztó” határmezsgyéjén. Naruto már ott tartott, hogy a vécékagylóra felállva átkukucskál a szomszéd helyiségbe, és ha szükséges, segítséget hív… mikor határozottan meghallott valami zörejt. Nem volt benne biztos, mi volt az, de tudta, hogy ismerős. Az mindenesetre kiderült, hogy kedves jótevője nem eszméletlen, csak bunkó.

Talán még ennyiben is hagyta volna, ha a következő pillanatban nem veszi észre a plafon felé szökő szürkés füstöt… szinte egyidőben az orrát megcsapó szaggal.

– Hé! – Felháborodva megdöngette a vékony falat. – Itt nem gyújthatsz rá, barom!

– Hn.

Ez volt az első reakció, amit a másiktól kapott, és elég is volt arra, hogy a szőke egy futó másodpercre elhallgasson.

De csak ennyire.

– Dobd a vécébe, füstgép! Még a végén beindítasz itt nekem egy tűzjelzőt!

– Csak jót tennék veled. Talán a locsoló elmosná a hülyeséged.

A férfi hangja mély volt és rekedt, reszelős. Naruto elméjében megjelent egy, a távozó tetovált kopaszhoz hasonló alak árnyképe, de a megszólalás végeztével a düh elmosta a képet.

– Hah! Inkább neked van rá szükséged, pancser. – Egy pillanatra sem aggasztotta, mi van, ha a másik egy izompacsirta verőlegény. Világéletében nem sikerült megtanulnia lakatot tenni a szájára, ugyan miért épp most kezdte volna el? És mi tagadás, van olyan erőben, hogy ne kelljen féltenie magát egy kis bunyótól sem. – Ilyen hanggal nem csoda, hogy inkább a budiban bujkálsz! Igyál a kagylóból, öregem, hátha segít valamit!

Az ismeretlen csak újra hümmögött egyet, aztán még több füstöt eregetett a magasba. Naruto orrát és torkát csiklandozta a szag. Köhögnie kellett tőle. Sosem bírta a cigifüstöt.

 _– Teme!_ Be foglak köpni!

– Mi vagy te, óvodás? – recsegte a mély hang tulajdonosa. Ráérősen tovább szívta a cigarettáját, aztán lassú beszédtempóban megjegyezte: – Kell, hogy elvigye a szagot. Nem jutott eszedbe ablakot nyitni, fafej?

Naruto vörösre gyulladt, de az arcszínének legalább felét a méreg okozta, ebben biztos volt. A fogai feszülten csikorogtak egymáson, ahogy sziszegve megjegyezte:

– Mert őnagysága mindig citrom- és virágillatú, ugye?!

– Inkább.

– Hát én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! – Eltekerte a zárat a fülkéje ajtaján, és valósággal feltépte az ajtót… csakhogy a gyomra hirtelen hangos ricsajokat adott ki magából. Naruto a hasára szorította a kezét, miközben visszahátrált. – Ó, a mindenségit! – szitkozódott.

A szomszéd mintha megmozdult volna. A szőke jól el tudta képzelni, ahogy az arctalan alak gúnyos mosolyra húzódó szájjal lazán a falnak dől.

\- Heh.

– Na várj csak, teme, ha kijutok innen, megkereslek, és olyat húzok az arcodba, hogy… uhh… - közben veszettül küzdött a ruháival, mire végre sikerült ismét lerángatnia magáról a nadrágot, és rázuhannia az ülésre -, hogy hónapokig kék-zöld lesz a képed, a vigyorod pedig fogatlan... – Összeszorította a szemeit és a száját.

Cseppet sem oldott a feszültségén, mikor a mellette lévő fülkéből mintha kuncogást vélt volna hallani. Felkiáltott, és elrántotta a fejét, mikor hirtelen egy még égő csikk hullott le mellette a földre.

– Hééé…!! – _Megőrült ez a barom?! Meg is égethetett volna, ha a karomra esik!_

– További kellemes időtöltést – búcsúzott a férfi pontosan egyidőben Naruto hördülésével, aztán a szőke ajtónyílást hallott. Szeretett volna az idegeit felperzselő idegen után rohanni, hogy aztán ígértéhez híven széttrancsírozza a képét… de egyéb _problémái_ sajnos nem adtak erre lehetőséget.

Alig visszafogott hangon átkozódott a lassan távozó léptek hallatán (amiknek könnyűsége eloszlatta a „nagydarab” fickóról alkotott képét), s miután meghallotta a mosdó bejárati ajtajának csukódását, hátraeső fejjel felnyögött. Francba!

Mikor percek múltával végre tényleg elhagyhatta a fülkét, csak hogy fogait csikorgatva a csapokhoz cammoghasson, a kedve már tökéletesen elment az éjszakai mulatozástól. Miközben bő vízben megmosta a kezeit, felsandított az előtte lévő tükörre: az arca még mindig vöröses volt a haragtól, s a szemei mintha legalább három árnyalatnyit sötétedtek volna. Megrázta a fejét, majd törlőkendőért nyúlt.

– Mindenhol vannak barmok. Fölösleges ennyire felidegesítened magad – győzködte önmagát hangosan. – Gondolj valami jóra. – _Sakura-chan abban a szexi, mély dekoltázsú rucijában például jó választás._

Naruto feszült állapota ellenére is szélesen elmosolyodott. Már fordult meg, hogy siessen, és újra megkeresse a többieket, mikor mozdulata közben megütött valamit a lábával. A földre pillantott, aztán összevont szemöldökkel leguggolt, és felemelte a kis tárgyat.

Valamiféle karkötő lehetett az, amit a kezében tartott. Legalább négy-öt centi széles vastag, fényesfekete bőrszíj, amit két oldalt egy-egy apró szögecs és félgömb, középen pedig egy nagy és vastag, S alakban kanyargó ezüstkígyó díszített. Naruto megpöckölte az ujja hegyével a kígyó fejét. A fém hideg volt, de érezte a kidolgozott pikkelyek horzsolását.

Leesett volna valakiről? Amilyen megmunkált, biztos keresni fogják. Itt kellene hagynia.

Már készült volna felállni, mikor hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve az orrához emelte a karperecet, és mélyen beleszippantott. Bár a füstös aroma megint ingerelni kezdte az orrát, mégis kárörvendően elvigyorodott.

 _Milyen szép darab_ , gondolta, miközben a zsebébe mélyesztette új szerzeményét, és lábával kilökte a mellékhelyiség ajtaját. _Az a bunkó biztos nagyon fogja hiányolni._

~***~

Naruto elégedetten mosolyogva dőlt hátra Sakura elismerő, csillogó zöld tekintetének látványára.

– Azta, Naruto! – füttyentett halkan a lány. – Most aztán kitettél magadért!

– Bizony, haver – kontrázott rá Kiba is, miközben egy nagy korttyal kivégezte a martinis koktélja maradékát. – Kit akarsz felcsípni, hah?

Naruto csak vigyorgott, és megrázta a fejét. Tény, hogy most a szokottnál jóval több időt töltött otthon a tükör előtt, de ennek egyedül az volt az oka, hogy most először készült júliusi szerzeményét nyilvánosan magán viselni – az új karkötőhöz pedig új ruha is dukált. A bőrszíjhoz semelyik felsője nem passzolt, de esze ágában sem volt nyomott fekete cuccokat hordani, mint azok a mai „darkos” alakok. Mindenképp villogni akart azonban vele, így múlt héten betért néhány Sakura által ajánlott ruházati boltba, és végül meg is találta azt, amire szüksége volt: egy rikító citromsárga ujjatlan pólót, ami tökéletesen rásimult a férfi kidolgozott felsőtestére, és látni engedte az erős karjait is. Naruto tudta, hogy ez nagy előny, hisz a rengeteg testmozgás és a napi futás megtette kellő hatását az alakján. Ami azonban leginkább megnyerte a tetszését, az a derékrésznél kétszer körbefutó, aztán átlósan a bal mell felé araszoló tekergőző vonal volt, amit ugyan nem lehetett egyértelműen kígyónak titulálni, mégis arra emlékeztetett. A pólóhoz egyszínű fekete nadrágot vett fel, és a nyakába akasztotta azt a láncot, amin a csillogó fémmedál olyan nagyon hasonlított a karkötő S-ére, csak épp spirál alakban tekergett.

Lazán félresöpörte aranyszőke tincseit a szeméből, aztán ujjaival automatikusan végigsimította a vaxtól kemény tincseket. Mikor mozdulata láttán a szemközti asztalnál lévő leányok kacéran rámosolyogtak, tudta, hogy megérte annyi időt tölteni a máskor szerteszét ágazó bozontja belövésével. Visszamosolygott a lányokra, akik közül nem egy halványan kipirult a reakciójától.

– Senkit, senkit – válaszolt nagy sokára Kiba kérdésére, és újra előredőlt, két kezét az asztalra fektetve. Szórakozottan megpöckölte a bal csuklóján lévő fémkígyót.

– Na jó, én léptem. Az a dögös csajszika már legalább fél órája szemez velem. – A barna hajú fiú felállt, lesimította a felsőjét, majd miután sokat sejtetően kacsintott egyet Narutóra, megindult az egyik nem messze álldogáló helyes lányka felé.

Sakura felkuncogott, aztán a szájfénytől csillogó ajkaihoz emelte a szívószálát, és kortyolt egyet a koktéljából.

– Elképesztő, milyen meleg van idebenn, pedig biztos, hogy minden légkondi megy – sóhajtott fel.

– Mit vártál? Ez a sok ember mind itt táncikál, nyomorog, liheg – vonta meg a vállát Naruto. – Tulajdonképpen csoda, hogy kapunk egyáltalán levegőt. Egyébként meg augusztus közepe van. Napközben csak még rosszabb a forróság.

Sakura bólintott, aztán a tekintete elgondolkodóvá vált.

– Mindjárt szeptember. Belegondoltál már?

– Nem fogok túl jó példát mutatni, ha a kölykök itt találnak. Gondolom nem lesz több éjszakai mulatozás…

– Hát nem. – A fiatal nő halvány mosolyt villantott rá a pohara fölül. – De hé, csak decemberig tart a gyakorlatod, nem? Utána elmegyünk hármasban ünnepelni egyet, hm? Sőt, négyesben. Shikamarut is elrángatjuk.

– Azt megnézem – vigyorodott el Naruto. Aztán mikor a tekintete oldalra siklott, és észrevett valamit, a vigyor csak még szélesebb lett. – Ohó, Sakura-chan, úgy látom, kapásod van.

A lány egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de legyűrte a késztetést, hogy hátraforduljon, és ellazult.

\- Milyen?

Naruto hosszan méregette a néhány méterrel arrébb álló, húszas évei közepe táján járó férfit.

– Nagyon szexi – suttogta csillogó szemekkel. – Magas, tépett barna haj, vékony száj, szuper testalkat… - Megnyalta a szája szélét. – Ó, apám, van egy tetkó a csuklóján! Menő…

– Héka, héka, Naruto! – szisszent rá kivörösödve Sakura. – Ne merj rámozdulni!

– Szép az arca is, bár innen annyira nem látom… Hátha mégse veled szemezget, hehe – kuncogott fel, majd elrántotta a kezét, mikor barátja rá akart csapni. – Na, nyugi, Sakura-chan! Nem tehetek róla, hogy mindkét nemet vonzónak találom. És tudod, hogy sose nyúlnék le semmit, ami a tiéd. Különben is – fordította vissza tekintetét a jóképű fiatal felé, aki újra Sakura hátát sasolta -, nem úgy tűnik, mintha _abba_ a táborba tartozna.

– Azt remélem is – mormolta halkan a nő, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és hátra fordult. A férfi, mikor hirtelen szembetalálta magát Sakura zöld tekintetével, egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán elmosolyodott. Sakura viszonozhatta, mert Naruto alig pislogott egyet, az idegen már az asztaluk mellett állt.

– Meghívhatlak egy italra? – kérdezte Sakurától kellemesen zengő bariton hangon. Közben vetett egy futó pillantást Narutóra.

A szőke férfi érezte a gyanakvó kérdést a másik tekintetében, ezért csak meglengette a kezét, mintha elhessegetne valamit. Az ismeretlen egyértelműen megkönnyebbült a szótlan jelzéstől.

– Hát persze – villantotta fel legszebb mosolyát Sakura, s felállt a székéből. Lesimította mályvaszínű szoknyáját, majd gyors búcsút intett Narutónak. – Később találkozunk. – Naruto biccentett, aztán arcát a tenyerébe támasztva mosolygó szemekkel figyelte a távozó párocskát. Hirtelen nem tudta volna megmondani, a rakott szoknya mögött libegő, vagy a szűk farmer mögött feszülő hátsó e a csinosabb. Felkuncogott.

\- Hát egyedül maradtál – kommentálta magának félhangosan a levegőbe, majd minden teketória nélkül felhörpintette maradék italát.

Élvezte az alkohol okozta meleget a torkán, miközben szemei végigsiklottak a tömegen: Sakura és társa hamar eltűntek egy nagyobb csoportnyi vihogó tinédzserlány mögött, Kibát pedig mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Visszafordította tekintetét az asztalok felé, hátha valamelyik széken egy magányos leányzó – vagy épp fiú – éppen társaságra vágyik…

Egy hosszú, szőkehajú cicababa kacéran meglebegtette a pilláit Naruto felé. A férfi rámosolygott, de habozás nélkül továbbhaladt a tekintete. Hiába nézett ki fantasztikusan a lány, Naruto nem tippelte volna többnek tizenhétnél. Túl fiatal, túl fiatal… Különösen, ha azt vesszük, mivel fog foglalkozni szeptembertől.

Egy táncoló pár lassan kilibegett a látóteréből, s Naruto megmerevedett. A szemei azonnal megakadtak egy sötét alakon, aki vagy négyasztalnyi távolságban ült tőle, de a lámpák fénye épp rávilágított annyira, hogy sziluettje magához vonzza a fiatal férfi figyelmét. Sötét haja volt - talán csak barna, talán fekete, Naruto nem tudta volna megmondani -, elöl hosszún hagyott tincsei mélyen belehulltak az arcába, hátul pedig mereven, tüskésen álltak. A ruhái is feketének tűntek, így alakjából jószerével csak a világítóan fehér bőre látszódott.

Naruto előrébb hajolt az asztalon, és pislogás nélkül meredt a férfi profiljára, ahogy az lassan megemelte a jobb karját, a szájához tartva valamit. Mikor leeresztette a kezét, szürkés füst illant fel a levegőbe, majd vált egy pillanat alatt semmivé a plafonhoz érve.

– Azta – suttogta Naruto, s csak akkor vette észre, hogy felállt, mikor már el is hagyta az asztalát. Egy pillanatra zavartan megtorpant, aztán leült a legközelebb lévő szabad asztalhoz, és szemeivel újra azonnal megkereste az idegen férfit. Az nem pillantott oldalra, szemlátomást halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a kettejük közt lévő távolság mindössze pár méterre csökkent.

A szőke lassan szívta be a levegőt az orrán át, s egy vágtató elefántcsorda sem tudta volna rávenni, hogy elszakítsa tekintetét az idegenről. Így, közelebbről, látszottak annak sötét szemei és vékony szája, ami lassan megszívta a kezeiben tartott cigarettát. A fejét kissé hátradöntötte, s ajkai halványan csücsörítésre görbültek, ahogy kifújta a füstöt. Naruto megbabonázva meredt rá. A fickó olyan hanyag eleganciával ült a székén, enyhe terpeszben, kartámlára fektetett karral, hogy csak úgy sugárzott belőle a magabiztosság. És ahogy megemelte a cigarettát… Ahogy a csikk fehéren világított a még fehérebb ujjak között… Naruto sosem hitte volna, hogy a dohányzás lehet erotikus is, de be kellett látnia, hogy tévedett. _Ez_ az volt. Öntudatlanul megnyalta a szája szélét, mikor a cigaretta vége narancsosan felizzott a következő szívás hatására.

A porcelánszínű kar lehullott, hogy a következő pillanatban az asztalon fekvő poharat emelje meg. Naruto meredten figyelte, ahogy a kevéske ital megbillen és felcsillan a mozdulat közben. Így, messziről, talán whiskey-nek tippelte volna. A sötéthajú férfi ivott egy kortyot, aztán hűvösen felfelé görbítette a száját, és mondott valamit a szomszédjának. Naruto csak ekkor vette észre, hogy két másik fiatal is üldögél az asztalnál: egy roppant nőcis szemüveges vöröske, és egy fehérre festett fiú. Mindketten fiatalabbnak tűntek a feketénél.

A szőke megrázta a fejét, ahogy lassan múlni kezdett a varázs. De akkor is. Egek! Ha tudta volna, hogy egy ilyen oltári pasira fog bukkani ezen a helyen… Nos, akkor sem tehetett volna semmit. Ez, elvégre, nem egy melegbár. Naruto tisztában volt vele, hogy meglehetősen kis esélye van itt magafajtára bukkani. De ez a fickó akkor is egy isten. SZEXI. Így, végig nagybetűvel.

Sóhajtott egyet, és előre nyúlva játékosan babrálni kezdett az asztalon hagyott hamutartóval. Egyetlen csikk sem volt benne, mégis érezte az enyhe füstszagot, ha lehunyta a szemét. Ki nem állhatta, de most mégis kíváncsi lett volna, milyen dohányt szív az ismeretlen. Csukott szemekkel elképzelte, hogy azok a vékony ajkak egyenesen az arcába fújják a füstöt, és megborzongott a fantáziaképtől.

Mikor aztán újra felnézett, egész testében megmerevedett. Az éjszínű szempár egyenesen őt nézte, hosszan, vizsgálgatva. Naruto érezte, hogy az orcái megmelegednek, a lélegzete felgyorsul, az ujjai pedig idegesen kocogtatni kezdik a hamutartót. Megpróbált félrenézni, de az átható pillantás valósággal magához láncolta. A férfi enyhén oldalra biccentette a fejét, s ajkaihoz emelve a cigarettát újra szívott belőle. A kék szempár hozzátapadt a karcsú, izgató ujjakhoz.

Az ajkára harapott, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy benn tartotta a levegőt, mikor az ismeretlen elfordult, és mondott valamit a vele szemben ülő fiúnak. Naruto leszegte a tekintetét. Mi a fene van vele?! Ő nem szokott ennyire elvarázsolódni, az sokkal inkább Sakurára jellemző…

Sejtette, hogy valami kiéhezett perverz benyomását keltheti, ahogy itt ül az üres asztalnál, és mereven bámulja a másikat. Hogy kezdjen valamit magával, megemelte a kezét, és intett az egyik közelben lévő felszolgálónak. Egy felest kért.

Mikor megkapta az italát, a kezei gyors megfeszítése után a szájához emelte a poharat, de ott meg is állt a mozdulat közben, mikor észrevette, hogy a szemközti férfi megint őt figyeli. A sötét tekintete most más volt, elgondolkodó. Naruto nem értette. Egyszerre lehúzta az adagot, aztán lassan letette a poharat, s a bal kezével megvakarta a halántékát miközben félrenézett.

Cserepesnek érezte a száját. A nyelve hegyével megérintette az alsó ajkát, aztán oldalról visszasandított a férfira… és megakadt a fejében valami. A sötét szemek egy pillanatra mintha felcsillantak volna, de valami biztosan megváltozott bennük, mert utána _egészen_ másként néztek rá. Az idegen megint oldalra döntötte a fejét, és ahogy az ajkai közé szívta a cigarettája maradékát, a szemei összeszűkültek miközben _méregetni_ kezdte Narutót. A szőke mellkasában dobbant valami. Igen, az idegen határozottan _olyan_ szemekkel méregette őt. Mikor a sötéthajú férfi ráérősen kifújta a füstöt, aztán halvány félmosolyra húzta a száját, Naruto gyomra görcsbe szorult.

A szemüveges lány mondott valamit a srácnak, aki bólintott, aztán szintén megszólalt, de közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemeit Narutóról. A szőkének fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el így (valószínűleg csak pár másodperc), de az biztos, hogy mikor a hármas felállt az asztaltól, szinte érezte a közeledő viharszagot a levegőben.

A fekete hajú férfi indult meg legelőször. A tekintete már nem időzött Narutón, de az továbbra sem nézett másfele. Így, hogy a másik már állt, a szőke látta, milyen karcsú, mégis izgató a teste, különösen a világos szegecsekkel kivert övben, ami lazán fogta körül a derekát, és az ezüstholddal díszített, cipzáras ujjatlan pólóban. A magas gallér épp csak futó rálátást engedett a porcelánfehér nyakra, a hasonlóan sápadt karokat pedig fényes, sötét anyag fedte csuklótól könyökig.

Naruto fantáziája beindult, mikor a félisten megállt az asztala mellett. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Jézus, ha tudta volna, hogy Tokyóban _ilyen_ lények is élnek, már évek óta ideköltözött volna…

Mikor a férfi váratlanul az üres hamutartóba nyomta a cigarettája maradékát, Naruto úgy rántotta el a kezét onnan, mintha az megégette volna. Felpillantott, s fogaival végigkarcolta az alsó ajkát, mikor a másik lassan lenézett rá.

A tintafekete szemek komótosan fordultak el az égkékektől, s a pillantása valahol lejjebb, az asztalon állapodott meg.

\- Szép darab – szólalt meg selymes mély hangján az idegen, s mikor Naruto követte a tekintetét, látta, hogy a korábban csodált fehér ujjak lágyan megpöccintik a csuklóján pihenő fémkígyót. Halványan érezte a levegőben a dohányfüsttel és whiskeyvel keveredett aromát.

Naruto pislogott, s még akkor is maga elé meredt, mikor a férfi egyetlen további szó nélkül elsétált. Akkor sem pillantott fel, mikor a másik két alak is elhaladt mellette. Csak nézte a hamutartót, a benne lévő csikket, amin szinte még látta a sápadtfehér ujjakat, a vékony ajkakat…

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megemelte a csikket, s a szájához emelte. Hátradőlt a székben, és fejét a támlának vetette, ahogy szemeit lehunyva megszívta az eloltott cigarettát. Büdös volt és keserű, a szagok ingerelték a torkát, mégsem tette le. Mikor egy pillanatra elemelte az ajkaitól és kinyitotta a szemét, a plafonon átható tekintet és megfejthetetlen félmosoly árnyékát látta átsuhanni.

~***~

– Már megint _azt_ a fejet vágod.

Naruto pislogott egyet. – Melyiket?

– Ami azt üvölti: „ah, Istenem, el vagyok varázsolva”. – Shikamaru hátradőlt a padon, és két karját összefonta a tarkójánál. Valószínűleg, jó szokásához híven, a felhőket figyelte az égen.

Naruto nem szólt semmit, csak az arcához emelte kezét, és a tenyere élével megtörölte nedves homlokát. Tikkasztóan meleg nyári nap volt, legszívesebben levette volna azt a vékony felsőjét is, de itt, a shinkansen(*) peronjának kellős közepén az emberek talán nem díjazták volna. _Bár_ , gondolta kajánul, miközben szórakozottan végigfuttatta kezét a mellkasán, _egyes fiatalok talán mégis díjaznák._

– Már jó ideje mintha nem is a földön járnál.

– Hmm – hümmögött Naruto.

– Csak nem beleestél valakibe? – pillantott rá sokat sejtetőn Shikamaru.

Széles vigyor terült el Naruto arcán.

– Ha „beleesés” alatt azt érted, hogy majd’ minden szabad percemben csorgatom utána a nyálam, akkor ja, pontosan ez a helyzet.

– Hmmm – húzta mosolyra a száját barátja.

Tény és való, Naruto gondolatai még így, egy hét távlatában is többnyire a titokzatos idegen körül forogtak. Hosszú ideje nem volt olyan durva reggeli merevedése, mint a bulizásukat követő másnapon, és újra meg újra összerándult, valahányszor cigiző fekete hajú férfit látott valahol. Nem teljesen egészséges reakció, ez tény, mégsem tehetett ellene. Kiba, akit kiszemeltje még aznap éjszaka dobott, nem sok segítségére volt: negatív hangulatában mindössze annyit mondott, hogy felejtse el a srácot, úgyis csak valami emós, drogos hülyegyerek lehetett, és a többi, és a többi… Sakura ellenben, aki ma is randin volt az akkor megismert Takuval, azt ajánlotta, menjen vissza még egyszer, hátha ismét belefut a férfiba.

Naruto megfogadta a tanácsát, és kétszer is visszament, de egyik este sem hozta a várt eredményt. (Bár egy fekete hajú csinibabával mégis összehozta a sors, akivel másodjára végül is elszórakozta az időt hajnalig.)

Fogalma sincs, miért várt ilyen megszállottjává annak az ismeretlennek, de őrült rég nem érzett ilyen elsöprő vonzalmat, és nem lett volna Uzumaki Naruto a neve, ha ennyiben hagyja a dolgot.

– Talán az égiek máshogy akarták… - motyogta az orra alatt, majd karjait keresztbe fonva a mellkasán megemelte a fejét, és sóváran végignézett a peronon várakozó embereken. Nem is világos, miben reménykedett: talán hogy csoda történik, és kivillan a tömegből annak a porcelánbőrű félistennek az alakja…?!

Hirtelen megdermedt. A szája csodálkozva kinyílt. Pislogott, és mikor a jelenés nem tűnt el – az utóbbi időkben elég sokszor volt hajlamos káprázni a szeme -, újra pislogott.

Aztán olyan szélesen vigyorogni kezdett, hogy még az arcizmai is belefájdultak.

_Ohhó! Az égiek mégis úgy akarják!_

Felemelkedett a padról, szemeit le nem véve a férfiról, aki épp az egyik üdítő-automata előtt állt, és laza mozdulatokkal dobálta bele az érméket. Érezte, mintsem látta Shikamaru kérdő tekintetét, de nem fordult meg, csak megrázta a fejét és legyintett. Ahogy megindult az automata felé, szaporább lett a lélegzete, de igyekezett a lehető legnyugodtabb és legmegnyerőbb arckifejezését magára ölteni.

A fickó épp olyan szexi volt a tűző napfényben, mint a szórakozóhely sápadt éjszakai lámpáinak megvilágításában. Koptatott farmert és egyszerű fekete trikót viselt, sápadtfehér karjai természetellenesen elegáns mozdulattal hullottak le a teste mellé.

Naruto egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor rálátást kapott a férfi arcára, és látta, hogy az bosszúsan összevonja a szemöldökét. A fekete hajú ismét megnyomott egy gombot az automatán, aztán mintha valami szitkot mormolt volna az orra alatt, de a gép néma és mozdulatlan maradt.

Naruto tett egy gyatra mozdulatot a haja megborzolására, de aztán csak leeresztette a kezét, és egy gyors levegővétel után megindult a gép felé. A feketének még felfogni sem volt ideje hogy odaért mellé, mikor ő jobb lábát megemelve erősen belerúgott az automata oldalába.

A koromszínű szemek megrezzenve fordultak az irányába, aztán mikor ráismert, a sötét íriszek összeszűkültek, és a férfi kissé megbiccentette a fejét.

Naruto egy pillanatig állta a tekintetét – ó, istenek, _hányszor_ kísértette őt álmaiban ez a szempár! -, aztán az automata aljában lévő rés felé fordította a pillantását. A nagy semmi láttán felszült, idétlen kis kuncogás szökött ki a száján. Hagyta, hogy a lába lecsússzon a gép oldalán.

– Okkké – sóhajtott fel idegesen, miközben megvakarta a nyakát -, ez az a pillanat, amikor ki kéne esnie az üdítődnek, hogy aztán felkaphassam, és lehengerlő mosolyom kíséretében elégedetten átnyújthassam neked.

Az idegen csak meredt rá, nem szólt egy szót sem. Naruto önkéntelenül is visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a szövege nem hagyott kétséget a szándékai felől - a kérdés már csak az volt, helyesen tippelt-e, mikor a férfit is a hozzá hasonló „érdeklődésűek” közé sorolta.

A szőke valódi megkönnyebbülést érzett a másik halványan felfelé görbülő ajkai láttán. – Idióta.

A hangja még mindig olyan bársonyos és simogató volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett. Borzongás szaladt végig Naruto gerince mentén.

– Na jó – vigyorodott el. – Mindenesetre próbálkozzunk meg még egyszer ezzel a kis hamissal. – Újra megrúgta a gépet, és ezúttal az adott is ki valamilyen zörgő hangot, de hiába szemezgetett olyan erősen a sötét réssel, az üdítő nem esett le. – Ah, sajnálom. Panaszt kéne tenni. A minimum az lenne, hogy kiírják, ha nem működik!

Oldalra sandított, és látta, hogy a másik karba tett kézzel állva érdektelen pillantást vet az automatára.

– Nem számít.

Naruto hümmögött, miközben felegyenesedett. Pár centivel alacsonyabb volt, mint a mellette lévő fickó. Elhúzta a száját.

– Akkor is. Fizettél érte. – Belenézett a folyékony tintát idéző szemekbe, aztán levitte pillantását, és a fehér csuklókon körbefutó pereceket bámulta szórakozottan. Nem tudta igazán, mint mondhatna, a csönd viszont határozottan feszélyezte. Pedig soha nem szokott gondja akadni a beszéddel. – Öhm…

Már épp legördült volna a nyelvéről valami minden bizonnyal ostoba kérdés, mikor élesen felkiáltottak érte:

– Oi, Naruto! – Hátrafordult, és látta, hogy Shikamaru unottan kalimpál felé, majd zsebre dugja a kezét. – Gyere! Jön a shinkansen!

Naruto türelmetlenül biccentett, aztán visszafordult a másik felé.

– Uh, én, öh… - kezdte iszonyú értelmesen.

– Én még maradok - szögezte le kíméletlen közömbösséggel az ismeretlen, félresöpörve Naruto dadogását. A fekete szemek olyan érdeklődve szegeződtek az arcára, mintha csak valami érdekes reakciót vártak volna.

– Um, jó, persze – bólintott zavartan a szőke. Nem igaz, hogy az isteni szerencséje, aminek segítségével újra találkozhatott a sráccal, ennyiben merüljön ki! – Uh… Akkor én megyek. Hát… Pápá. – _A francba!_ Szeretett volna a szájára csapni. Minden szent nevére, nem lehet ekkora hülye!

Úgy tűnik, mégis.

Az ajkára harapott, miközben megfordult, de aztán gondolt egyet, és hirtelen oldalra vágódva rúgott még egy utolsót az automatába. A sötéthajú srác nem számíthatott erre, mert megrezzent, aztán a szokottnál is feketébbé váltak a szemei az üdítő közeledtének recsegő hangja hallatán.

Naruto maga is meglepődött sikerén, de mindenesetre vigyorgott. Főleg, mikor a másik lassan lenyúlt, kivette a Sprite-ot a résből, és alig észrevehető mosolyféleséggel az arcán felsandított a kék szemekbe.

– Kösz, Rómeó.

Naruto elvörösödött, de vigyora csak szélesedett. Egy kacsintás kíséretében a homlokához emelte két ujját, futólag szalutált a férfinak, aztán megfordult, és visszasietett Shikamaruhoz.

Miközben felszállt a shinkansenre, arra gondolt, talán lesz annyira mázlista, hogy még párszor belefusson az ismeretlen-ismerősbe.

~***~

Az istenek kegyes időszakukat élhették, mert egy teljes hétnek sem kellett eltelnie, hogy Naruto kívánsága teljesüljön. Fülledt, meleg vasárnap volt, Naruto egy nyugodtabb városrészben sétálgatott. Korábban elment megnézni magának a Konoha Koukout(*), amivel később dolga lesz, és meg is állapította, hogy az iskola épülete pazar és hatalmas. Nem mintha képeken eddig nem látta volna, na meg amikor konzultált a feletteseivel, de azért mégis. Élőben egészen más.

Lényeg a lényeg, dolga végeztével felfedező körúti sétára indult. El kellett ismernie, hogy ez a csöndesebb környék kifejezetten imponálóan hat egy olyan egyén számára, aki fél gyerekkorát vidéken töltötte.

Néhány hatalmas napernyő és alatta pihenő székek és asztalok vonták magukra a figyelmét, s hirtelen sokkal erősebbnek érezte a nap melegét, mint eddig. Megtörölte a homlokát, és közben figyelte a többnyire fiatal lányokat és fiúkat, akik a napernyők alatt üldögéltek. A tekintetét hátrébb fordította: a kirakott asztalok nyilvánvalóan a ránézésre háromemeletes épülethez tartoztak, aminek bejáratánál nagy táblák hirdették a kávézó nevét és nyitva tartásának időpontjait.

Megindult a kávézó felé, de hamar kiszúrta a kisebb „zárva” táblát is az ajtó üvegére felakasztva. Hát igen, így jobban megnézve senki nem iszogatott… Akinek volt a kezében valami, az fagylaltot nyalogatott, amit a közelben lévő árustól szerzett.

Naruto úgy döntött, ebben a hőségben a fagylalt talán még jobb is, mint a kávé - odasétált hát a középkorú árusasszonyhoz, kért magának egy csokoládé-citrom kombinációt, s miután fizetett, megcélozta az egyik távolabbi asztalt. Szinte felsóhajtott a gyönyörűségtől, mikor végre nem érezte a tarkóján a nap tűző sugarait, ellenben ráolvadt a nyelvére az első jéghideg falat.

Sustorgást vélt hallani a háta mögül, de nem fordult meg, csak lapos pillantást vetett a zaj irányába. Nem tudta, örülnie kéne-e az őt figyelő tizenöt-tizenhat éves lányok stírölésének. Úgy döntött, nem kéne.

Befordult a székével az épület zárt ajtajának irányába, és hátradőlve a székben lehunyta a szemét. Újra nyalt egyet a fagyijából. _Ahhh, fantasztikus._

A világgal kibékülve olvadt bele lassan teljesen a székébe, de aztán újra sussogás támadt mögötte, talán még hangosabb, mint korábban. Összevonta a szemöldökét, de ezúttal nem volt hajlandó hátrafordulni. Majd abbahagyják.

Mikor azonban léptek közeledtek felé, majd valaki jól hallhatón kihúzta a vele szemben lévő széket, a szemei irritáltan felpattantak, s nyitotta a száját, hogy elküldje a kedves leányzót a jó…

– Yo.

A fekete hajú srác telepedett le hanyag mozdulattal a szemközti székre. _AZ_ a srác. A fekete hajú félisten.

Naruto bambán pislogott maga elé. A másik gunyoros mosolyra húzta a száját, aztán letette a kezében tartott kólát az asztalra, a lábait pedig keresztbe rakta alatta.

– H-hali – préselte ki magából döbbenten a szőke. Pislogott párat, majd a szemben lévő rezzenéstelen arc meggyőzte arról, hogy nem káprázik a szeme. Felvillantotta legszélesebb mosolyát. – Tyű, veled aztán sokszor egymásba botlunk!

Az éjszínű szemek nem fordultak el róla miközben gazdájuk kimérten bólintott.

– Csöpög a fagylaltod.

– Hm? – Naruto lepillantott a kezére, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a megolvadt fagyi az ujjaira csordult. – Ó! Hopsz. – Megemelte a tölcsért, és habozás nélkül lenyalta a kezéről az édes lét, majd szinte ugyanazzal a mozdulattal a gombócokat is körbeforgatta a nyelvén. Közben futólag felpillantott, és látta, hogy a férfi pislogás nélkül, tanulmányozva figyeli minden mozdulatát.

Elvörösödött, és leeresztette a kezét.

– Köszi – mormolta sután, majd baljával megtörölte a száját.

A másik nem reagált különösebben, így Naruto arra szánt pár másodpercet, hogy végigszaladjon tekintetével a fickó alakján. Ismét talpig feketében volt, amiről a szőke el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet kibírni ekkora forróságban, de ezúttal legalább egy kis szín is volt rajta a pólója királykék mintázatának képében. A V alakú kivágás határozottan jól állt a srácnak: kiemelte a karcsú, fehér nyakát. Koromfekete tincsei az íves vállaihoz értek, a frufruja a melegtől enyhén hozzátapadt a homlokához. A szemei fókuszáltak és hűvösen érdeklődőek voltak, de az arckifejezése összességében megfejthetetlen.

A férfi a szék karfájára tette egyik könyökét, s fejét a halántékánál nekitámasztotta a kézfejének. Naruto tekintete elidőzött a sötét szíjakon és köteleken, amik ezúttal a sápadt csuklóra fonódtak.

– Te nem akarsz enni fagyit? – kérdezte végül, hogy valami semleges témával felvezesse a beszélgetést. Ezzel a férfival valahogy nem jöttek olyan magától értetődően a szavak, mint általában.

A sötéthajú lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Túl édes. Nem szeretem. – Vékony ujjaival megérintette az asztalon fekvő kóláját. – Ha a meleg miatt kérdezed, szívesebben iszom hűtött italt.

Narutónak eszébe jutott, milyen elegánsan és erotikusan itta a whiskey-t akkor este, mikor először meglátta. Nyelt egyet.

– Tulajdonképpen én sem terveztem be most a fagyizást – folytatta ennek ellenére a tőle telhető leglazább hangon. – Egy kávét akartam inni, de zárva van…

A srác felpillantott.

\- Kávét akarsz? – A szőke bólintásának láttán fejével a kávézó ajtaja felé bökött. – Menjünk be. Van kulcsom a hátsó bejárathoz.

– Eh? – Naruto pislogott. – Honnan… - Ráharapott a szájára, hogy ne kérdezzen olyat, amihez nincs köze. Nagy fejlődés a részéről: általában nem szokta visszatartani ez az apróság attól, hogy feltegye azokat a kérdéseket, amiknek kíváncsi a válaszára.

– A testvérem egy barátjáé a hely – felelte ennek ellenére a másik, majd felállt a székéből. – Nyugi. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én amúgy sem bírom a bámészkodókat.

Naruto hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és látta, hogy a fiatal lányok kerek szemekkel, kipirulva merednek hol rá, hol a fekete hajúra. El kellett ismernie, idegesítő volt. A végső lökést mégis az adta meg, mikor a férfi megfordult, és közelebb hajolt az arcához. Naruto megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy a sápadt ajkak vékony mosolyra húzódnak, s az éjszínű szempár összeszűkül.

– Főzök neked kávét. – A mélyre ugró hang már önmagában bűnnek számított, mintha pusztán ezzel a hanggal képes lenne elérni bármit, amit akar. Az egész jóképű arc veszélyt és magabiztosságot sugárzott.

Naruto megborzongott, de bólintott, és követte a srácot.


	2. Véletlenek – Ismerkedjünk az ismeretlennel

Odabenn valóban hűvösebb volt pár fokkal, ráadásul beinvitálója még be is kapcsolta a légkondicionálót. Naruto jószerével a küszöbön állt, és csak nézelődött, miközben elnyalogatta a fagyiját. Aztán a fekete hajú felszólította, hogy menjen fel a lépcsőn.

Naruto elhaladt a benti asztalok és a bárpult mellett, s felsétált a lakkozott lépcsősoron. A felsőbb emeleten ugyanazok a hangulatos bútorok fogadták, mint lent, csak épp borostyánszínű szőnyegekkel fedett emelvények sorakoztak az oldalfalak mellett. Kis asztalkák és puhának kinéző párnák pihentek a dobogókon, feltehetően azért, hogy oda mehessenek azok, akik nem nyugati stílusban kívántak ülni és kávézni.

A szőke férfi egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után lerúgta a cipőjét, és bemászott a sarokban lévő asztalkához. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy „partnere” is nemsokára jön, úgyhogy a helyzet megkönnyítése végett átlépett az asztal fölött, és elhelyezkedett a falnak dőlve.

Kissé feszült lett. _Kettesben egy csöndes kávéházban…_

Hirtelen rátört idegességében megtörölte a homlokát, aztán tenyerét végighúzta párszor a pólóján. Szemöldökét ráncolva még a hónalja irányába is szimatolgatott, de a dezodor hála égnek még aktívan működött, és úgy találta, a forróság ellenére egész kellemes illata van.

A hajába túrta az ujjait, de aztán mérgesen leeresztette a kezét.

 _Basszus, mit idegeskedem?!,_ dörrent magára gondolatban. _Nem mintha randi lenne…! Még a nevét sem tudom…_

Az már igaz, jó lenne, ha végre valahogy már meg is tudná szólítani a srácot…

Hirtelen halk zene csendült fel. Naruto felkapta a fejét, és észrevett két hangszórót a terem végében a plafon közelében. Aztán lépteket hallott a lépcső felől.

 _Jön._ Mély levegőt vett, s igyekezett elrendezni az arcvonásait. De izgatott volt, és ez ellen nem tehetett semmit. _Jön. Jön!_

Az ébenhajú srác ezüstszínű tálcát tartott a kezében, rajta két csészével és egy kis kancsó vízzel. Keresve végigfuttatta szemét a szobán, és miután meglátta Narutót az emelvényeknél, halkan felhümmögött. A dobogók előtti egyik asztalhoz sétált, és letette a tálcát.

– Tudod, itt azok szoktak ülni, akik teáznak – jegyezte meg azon a szexi mély hangján.

Naruto megvonta a vállát.

– Tetszett itt. De ha nem jó…

– Maradj csak. – A férfi felemelte az egyik kis tasakot, amit Naruto eddig észre sem vett, aztán a válla fölött hátra pillantott a szőkére. – Cukrot?

Naruto mosolygott.

– Édesen szeretem.

A vékony ajkak enyhén feljebb gördültek. - Mennyire édesen?

 _– Nagyon_ édesen – váltott át vigyorba Naruto. Valószínűleg azt kellett volna megmondania, pontosan hány tasaknyi cukrot kér bele, de ez így valahogy viccesebb volt. És többet mondó. Mintha csak incselkedtek volna egymással.

Valószínűleg pontosan ezt tették.

A fekete hajú visszafordult a csészék felé, és miközben koccanó hangok jelezték a cukros kanál és az üveg találkozását, Naruto ráérősen szemrevételezte az előtte álló hátsó felét. Ah, csodás segge volt, főleg ebben a feszes nadrágban… Mindeddig úgy vélte, Sakura popóján senki nem tesz túl, de a lány most komoly riválisra akadt…

\- A speciális kávék el vannak zárva, úgyhogy egyszerű presszóval kell beérned. Tejszínt?

\- Hmm… - Elképzelte, ahogy a kezei végigsiklanak a formás félgömbökön… - Aha…

A srác hirtelen megfordult, és miután Naruto csak pár másodperces fáziskéséssel pillantott fel elsötétült szemeivel, a jóképű arcon arrogáns kis mosoly jelent meg.

Naruto kipirulva húzta közelebb maga felé az asztalt, hogy a másik könnyebben beférhessen. A tálca tompa koppanással landolt a lakkozott falapon.

– Köszönöm – mondta, miközben megemelte a felé közelebb helyezett csészét. Épp csak egyet kortyolt bele azonban, s a szája fintorra húzódott. Eeeh. Felsandított a szemben ülőre.

A porcelánszerű arc rezzenéstelenül figyelte, de a vékony ajkakon kihívó mosoly árnyéka suhant át.

\- Elég édes?

Naruto megnyalta a szája szélét, aztán viszonozta a kihívó pillantást, és egy húzásra (na jó, kettőre) kivégezte a tömény cukorízű löttyöt. Próbálta mozdulatlanná mereszteni arcizmait, majd megtörölte a száját, és felvillantott egy ártatlannak tetsző mosolyt.

– Köszi, _édes_.

– Hn. – Az éjszínű hajtincsek mélyen a férfi homlokába hulltak, ahogy az lehajtotta fejét a kortyolás közben. Naruto újra azon kapta magát, hogy a csésze oldalán szétterülő karcsú ujjakat bámulja.

Némán nézelődött egy darabig, aztán mikor a másik már a kávéja felénél járt, nem bírta tovább, és megtörte a csöndet.

– Környékbeli vagy, ugye?

– Igen.

– Melyik kerület?

– Shinjuku.

 _Ez az!_ _Akkor nem csak átutazóban tartózkodik itt_. Naruto alig tudta visszanyomni a teliszájas vigyorát.

– Én júliusig Yokohamában éltem. – Szerette a Kanagawa prefektúrai nagyvárost, de egy pillanatra sem bánta meg, hogy Tokyóba jött. Főleg _ezek után_ – De itt is tetszik. Shinjuku izgalmas hely. És sok érdekes emberrel találkoztam.

A tintaszín szemek felpillantottak, de a férfi nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Bár ez a hőség már lassan elviselhetetlen – folytatta Naruto a csacsogást. Őszintén remélte, hogy a másik lassan feloldódik annyira, hogy csatlakozzon a beszélgetéshez. Szeretett beszélni, de most hallgatni is akart, ahhoz viszont rá kell vennie valahogy a pasat, hogy megszólaljon. – Mindig ilyenek itt a nyarak?

– Nem mindig. – A srác végre befejezte a kávéját. Letette maga elé a kiürült csészét, aztán benyúlt a nadrágja zsebébe, és előhúzott egy doboz cigarettát és egy öngyújtót. Narancsos fény villant fel, aztán egy pillanattal később szürkés füst szökött a levegőbe. Naruto megvakarta az orrát, hátha sikerül elaltatnia a köhögési ingerét. Azért magában megjegyezte, hogy a dohánynak mentolos aromája van. – Zavar a füst?

Naruto felpillantott, és látta, hogy a sötét tekintet érdeklődve, de nem különösebben törődve figyeli őt. Elgondolkodott, vajon a másik eloltaná-e, ha igennel felel, de végül csak megrázta a fejét.

– Csak nyugodtan.

Újra megjelent az a baljóslatú, gunyoros mosoly a férfi arcán. A szőke nem értette az okát.

– Szóval – emelte meg a hangját a fekete hajú -, gyakran jársz Kabukiban?

Naruto elvörösödött a nyílt kérdéstől. Tény, hogy Shinjuku ezen területe a sok éjszakai bárról, szórakozóhelyről és love hotelről híres, de… A fenébe is, huszonkét éves szingli fiatalként senki nem róhatja fel neki, ha oda jár szórakozni a barátaival!

– Heti egyszer-kétszer – vonta meg a vállát. – A barátaim is szeretnek ott lazítani, és ahol eddig voltam, egyik hely sem volt rossz, szóval… - Sután abbahagyta.

Mikor egy adag füst szállt az arcába, csak nagyon lassan szívta be a levegőt. Próbált az elegáns, hófehér ujjakra koncentrálni, amik olyan izgatóan görbültek be a cigaretta körül.

– Téged csak egyszer láttalak – csúszott ki a száján öntudatlanul, mielőtt még visszanyomhatta volna.

Uhhh! Ezzel jószerével beismerte, hogy később is kereste őt! Ez nyilván a másiknak is leesett, mert a cigarettaszál körüli ajkak felfelé görbültek. Naruto érezte, ahogy megmelegszik az arca.

– Nem gyakran járok oda – jegyezte meg higgadtan a férfi, mielőtt a szőke még visszakozhatott volna. Magához húzta a hamutartót, és finoman megpöckölte mutatóujjával a cigarettát. – Ha már elmegyek este valahova, inkább Ni-choume(*) környékén keresgélek.

Naruto minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne vigyorodjon vagy piruljon el megint, de belülről csak úgy repesett, és mintha szárnyakat kapott volna. A _Nichou_ Tokyo leghíresebb melegnegyede. Nem mintha nem sejtette volna már eddig is, de azért mégis jó volt egyértelműen hallani…

– Mennyi idős vagy egyébként? – kérdezte enyhén előrébb hajolva. Feltette a könyökét az asztalra, és rátámasztotta az állát. Talán nem lesz gond belőle, ha kissé személyesebb kérdéseket is feltesz…

Az ébenhajú ráérősen megszívta a cigarettát (Naruto pislogás nélkül figyelte, hogyan izzik fel a csikk vége), majd lassan kifújta a füstöt az orrán át.

– Huszonegy.

– Hmm. – A hümmögés hallatán a fekete szemek a kékekbe fordultak. – Akkor egy évvel fiatalabb vagy, mint én.

Miért volt olyan fura az a mosoly? Naruto nem értette, de biztosan tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel vele. Furcsa… A dohányfüst váratlanul érte, és véletlenül mélyen a tüdejébe szívta. Köhögni kezdett, mire a másik élesen ránézett. Esetlenül próbálta torokköszörülésnek álcázni a fuldoklását – valószínűleg nem sok sikerrel.

A férfi hirtelen kinyúlt, s dörzsölő mozdulatokkal elnyomta a cigarettáját a hamutartóban. Aztán felpillantott.

\- Mit szólsz egy vízipipázáshoz?

– Vízipipa? – Naruto pislogott egyet, aztán gyorsan bólintott. Vízipipát már korábban is próbált, még Sakuráékkal is a múlt héten. A gyümölcsös aroma egész kellemes volt, és semmi köhögési ingere nem volt tőle, ellentétben a bagóval. – Az király lenne.

A sötéthajú felemelkedett, majd leszállt a dobogóról, a kávéscsészéket pedig lehajolva gyorsan összeszedte. A tálcát a megmaradt cukros tasakok és kancsó mellé tette a szemközti asztalra, aztán eltűnt az egyik hátsó ajtó mögött. Naruto kihasználta a távollétét, és szemeit lehunyva hátradőlt, igyekezvén a halk, lágy zenére összpontosítani, és lelassítani a bénázásától felgyorsult szívverését. Végigfuttatta ujjait az arcélén, és meglepődve tapasztalta, milyen meleg a bőre.

Felnyíltak a szemei, mikor nemsokára zörejeket hallott. Oldalra hajolt, hogy kilásson az emelvény mellé: a srác egy kábé ötven centis, gyönyörű mintázatú vízipipát hozott biztosan tartva a kezeiben. Az üvegre festett kék hullámok csillogtak a nedvességtől – valószínűleg a vízzel való megtöltés nyomaiként.

Naruto már nyitotta a száját, és emelkedett, hogy segítsen, de a férfi leintette. Visszaült hát a helyére, és csak annyit tett, hogy arrébb tolta a kis asztalkát, helyet hagyva a pipának.

A fickó letette azt Naruto elé, aztán bemászott mellé a falhoz, s a kezében tartott nagy fémcsipesszel megemelte a pipa tetején fekvő kör alakú széndarabot. Jobbjával újra előhalászta az öngyújtóját, majd a csipesszel a vékony láng fölé tartotta a szenet. Naruto szótlanul figyelte, ahogy a koromszínű darabkán lassan végigpattognak a narancsos szikrák.

Új ismerőse hátradőlt, kinyújtotta maga előtt a lábait, és miközben várták, hogy a szén elégjen, a kezében tartott pipavéget simogatta az ujjaival. Naruto maga elé meredt, de érezte a másik testének melegét a vállainál, ahol majdnem egymáshoz értek, és ez egy pillanatra sem engedte elbambulni.

A csöndben egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg a fekete hajú végre megemelte a pipacsövet, és a szájába húzta a végét. Néhányszor megszívta, majd kifújta a levegőt, s pár perccel később sűrű, vastag fehér füst emelkedett fölötte a levegőbe.

Még egyszer beleszívott, aztán átnyújtotta Narutónak.

– Kösz – húzta mosolyra a száját a szőke. Az ajkai közé szívta a csutorát, s miközben megszívta, próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy az előbb még az a csodás, szexi száj tapadt rá a hűvös fémre… Örömmel konstatálta, hogy ettől tényleg nem kell köhögnie. Vidáman kifújta a füstöt, aztán az ujjaival tekergetni kezdte a levegőt, hogy érdekesebb mintázatok jelenjenek meg az orra előtt. – Hmm, finom az aromája – jegyezte meg. – Milyen dohány van benne? – Újra beleszívott, aztán visszaadta a mellette ülőnek.

Mikor a férfi elvette, halványan súrolták egymást az ujjaik.

– Szilvás.

Naruto még nem fújta ki teljesen a füstöt, így mikor ennek hallatán akaratlanul mélyebbre szívta a levegőt, a füst a torkára szakadt. Eszébe jutott a legutóbbi eset, amikor szilvával került kapcsolatba, és az emléktől kivörösödött a hirtelen fuldoklástól amúgy is felhevült arca. Nagyokat nyelt, és az orrán keresztül szívta a levegőt, hogy valahogy csillapítsa a „rohamot”, és közben átkozta magát, amiért ilyen borzalmasan képes lejáratni magát a félisten előtt.

Bekönnyesedett szemét megdörzsölve laposan oldalra pillantott, és meglepődve látta, hogy a másik férfi tökéletesen rezzenéstelen arccal, de mély, átható tekintettel figyeli őt.

– Gond van? – kérdezte azon a simogatóan mély hangján. – Nem kedveled?

– Ne-nem – recsegte Naruto, miközben felegyenesedett -, semmi bajom vele. Csak, uh, fél… félrenyeltem.

– A koromszínű szemek lassan elfordultak tőle, de Naruto meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a sápadt ajkak élcelődő mosolyra húzódtak, mielőtt összezárultak volna a csutora körül.

Fejét a falnak vetette, és lehunyta a szemeit, miközben hallgatta a víz hangos bugyogását. A gyümölcsös-füstös illat megtöltötte a levegőt, cirógatta az orcáit. Résnyire felnyitotta a pilláit, és látta, hogy az ébenhajú az ő irányába fújta ki a pipafüstöt.

– Voltál már a Meiji-szentélynél?

Naruto pislogott, majd oldalra fordult.

– Tessék?

– A Meiji-szentély. Megnézted már? – A férfi szívott a pipából, kifújta a fehér füstöt, és úgy folytatta. – Akik Shinjukuba jönnek, előbb-utóbb ott kötnek ki.

– Ó. Nem, még nem néztem meg. – Tulajdonképpen eszében sem jutott odamenni. Természetesen tudta, hogy a Meiji császárnak és Shouken császárnénak emelt shinto-szentély fontos a japán történelem szempontjából, de sosem hatották meg különösebben a szent területek. És az igazat megvallva, a másik sem látszott annak a típusnak, aki odavan ezekért. – Miért? Érdemes lenne?

– Attól függ. – Az éjszínű szemek lecsukódtak, aztán gazdájuk átnyújtotta Narutónak a pipavéget. – Engem nem érdekel a „tisztító levegő” és a „szent föld” duma. Nem hiszem, hogy jobb emberré válnál attól, hogy megállsz imádkozni egy szentély előtt. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott: nem mintha a gondolatait akarta volna összeszedni… inkább csak megszokásból. – A levegő viszont tényleg tiszta. Csend van – már ha nem számítod a bámészkodókat. Erdő, sok fa. Kellemes terület.

Naruto hümmögve bólintott, aztán mélyen megszívta a csutorát. A víz hangosan bugyborékolt a víztartóban, miközben a szája megtelt az illatos füsttel

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy még szeptember előtt meg fogja látogatni ezt a Meiji-szentélyt.

– Szereted a csendet?

– Kifejezetten. Az emberek hajlamosak gyakorta zaklatni, ami meglehetősen… _rosszul_ érint. – Szusszantott. – Nem is tudom rendesen kezelni őket.

Naruto zavarba jött. Kétségtelen, hogy őt is nyugodtan lehet a „zaklatók” közé sorolni… De hé, ha a srácnak komolyan baja lenne vele, nem hívta volna fel ide, nem igaz?

– Heh.

A fekete hajú oldalra pislantott. - Mi az?

– Csak arra gondoltam, aki szereti a csendet, ellenben nem bírja a társaságot, az általában nem szokott olyan szórakozóhelyekre járni, ahol mindig üvölt a zene és egymás hegyén-hátán izzad a tömeg.

Visszanyújtotta a pipát a másiknak, akinek kissé fanyar félmosoly jelent meg az arcán.

– Az éjszaka az más. – Elhallgatott, és Naruto legnagyobb sajnálatára nem részletezte a kijelentés mibenlétét. Csak azután szólalt meg újra, miután apró karikákat eregetett a füstből. – Ahová én járok, ott különben sem kell attól tartanom, hogy a zaklatóimba botlanék.

Ah. _Nők._ Minden világos. Naruto elnyomott egy mosolyt.

Tulajdonképpen nem hibáztathatja őket, amiért csorgó nyállal loholnak a szexi félisten után. Isten lássa lelkét, ő ugyanezt teszi. És még előnye is van: nem a pólója feszült a méretes dudáktól, hanem a nadrágja valami egészen mástól.

– Meddig maradsz Tokyóban?

A kérdés váratlanul érte Narutót, de növelte az önbizalmát: hisz arról árulkodott, hogy legalább egy kicsikét sikerült felkeltenie a férfi figyelmét.

\- Decemberig biztosan – válaszolt derűsen.

… Ám minden érzelem lefutott az arcáról, mikor a folyékony tintát idéző szempár közvetlenül az övé elé került: ilyen közelségből már látszott, hogy valójában nem is fekete, csak nagyon sötét barna. Fogalma sincs, hogy tudott a másik ilyen gyorsan és hangtalanul mozdulni, de a következő pillanatban ott találta maga fölé hajolva. A hófehér bal tenyér a combján támaszkodott meg, a koromfekete hajtincsek a saját arca köré hullottak és lágyan csiklandozták a nyakát. A szíve a másodperc leforgása alatt a torkába ugrott.

– Szívd.

Elképzelése sem volt, miről beszél a srác, csak meredten bámult a közvetlen közelében megmozduló ajkakra. Egek, de közel voltak; ha kinyújtja a nyelvét, még meg is érinthette volna őket…

A férfi kissé hátrébb húzta a fejét, és miközben a tekintetük egy pillanatra sem szakadt el egymástól, megszívta a csutorát. Naruto pislogott, aztán megborzongott, mikor a másik arca újra az övéhez hajolt, ezúttal még közelebb, s a sokat csodált vékony ajkak lassan O alakba fordulva az ő ajkára fújták a füstöt.

A szőke szája automatikusan kinyílt, de el kellett illannia egy másodpercnek, mire leesett, mit várnak tőle. Szívni kezdte a levegőt, s érezte, ahogy a gyümölcsös füst a másik szájából a sajátjába áramlik. Megcsapta az orrát valami mentolos aroma is, vélhetően a férfi saját illata. Forró hullám szaladt végig a testén s borzongatta meg a tagjait.

A sötéthajú hátrébb húzódott, de a tekintetét nem fordította el. Naruto pislogás nélkül figyelte a mély, fekete gömböket, miközben kifújta a fehér füstöt kettejük közé.

 _Füst-smár._ Így hívják ezt. Már eszébe jutott.

Felbátorodva nyúlt előre, s megérintette a férfi csutorát tartó kezét. Mikor az nem rezzent meg, határozottan köréfonta az ujjait, és anélkül, hogy a pipavéget kihúzta volna a tenyérből, a saját szájához irányította. Összeszűkült és megbizsergett a gyomra, miközben megszívta a most már langyos fémet.

Előre hajolt, de szinte már félúton összetalálkozott a másikkal. Szabad kezével öntudatlanul a szőnyegbe markolt, mikor az ajkaik összesúrlódtak. Felhevülve fújni kezdte a levegőt, lassan, hogy partnerének legyen ideje mindet magába szívni. Közben fájdalmasan erősen érzékelte a combján az idegen tenyér szorítását, főleg amikor az lassan, játékosan feljebb vándorolt, s mintha minden egyes centiméter több fokot emelt volna Naruto testhőmérsékletén.

A kék szemek lecsukódtak, ahogy a fehér füst felszökött közöttük, de aztán újra kinyitotta őket és közelebb nyomult. Vágyta a fizikai kontaktust kettejük között, az ajkaik közelségét. Amikor finoman, alig érintve összedörzsölte őket, látta, hogy a mélybarna szemek most már tényleg feketére sötétültek.

Naruto nem emelte meg újra a pipát, sőt az a helyzet, hogy az már az eszében sem volt. Csak csüggött a másik ajkán, mint aki nem hajlandó elszakadni tőle, és nehezen megformálódó gondolatai közepette remélte, hogy a férfi is érzi azt a feszültséget kettejük között, amitől Naruto már az első pillanatban elveszítette a józan eszét.

Meglepett nyögés szakadt fel a szájából, mikor hirtelen egy meleg nyelv siklott végig az alsó ajkán, s a borzongató érzést valami fémes simogatás kísérte. A mozdulat megismétlődött, és mikor Naruto rájött, mi okozza a szokatlan érzést, újabb mélyről jövő nyögés hagyta el az ajkait.

Piercing! A pasasnak nyelvpiercingje van!

Valamiért az egész testét elöntötte a forróság a felfedezéstől.

Nem bírta visszafogni magát, de nem igazából nem is akarta – csak előre dőlt, s a fogai közé kapta az első dolgot, amihez hozzáfért: a srác felső ajkát. Végigkaristolta a puha húsdarabot, gondolatban elképzelte, ahogy az sápadtból édes rózsaszínre változik… és megdagad… és…

Éles zeneszó hasított bele a levegőbe.

– Ne – suttogta Naruto a másik ajkába, de addigra már érezte is a figyelmeztető szorítást a combjain. A férfi lassan elhúzódott.

Naruto csukva tartotta a szemeit, csak a zörejek alapján tudta, hogy a srác előszedi a mobilját. A zene elhalt. Naruto próbálta csillapítani a szapora szívverését, a lélegzetét, de mintha az egész világ egy óriási hullámvasúttá vált volna, amiről épp most szállították le, elvárva, hogy egyenesen meg tudjon állni a lábán.

 _– Hé, Uchiha, hol a fenében vagy már?!_ – Ennyit sikerült elkapnia a hívótól, akit Naruto szíve szerint most azonnal kivégeztetett volna a rosszabbnál is rosszabb időzítéséért.

Csak remélni tudta, hogy a sötéthajú is hasonlóan érez.

– Ne ordíts, Suigetsu, nem vagyok süket. – Csak képzelődött, vagy a selymes hang tényleg irritáltnak tűnt? – Mindjárt megyek.

Naruto hangosan beszívta a levegőt. Ennyit a folytatásról!

A fekete zsebre dugta a mobiltelefont, aztán lassan Narutóra nézett. A szőke gyanította, hogy a még mindig egyenetlen lélegzetvételével, a feltehetően tiszta kóc hajával, és nyilvánvalóan duzzogó-csalódott arckifejezésével úgy festhet, mint egy idióta. Elpirult.

– Sajnálom, dobe, de idő előtt el kell oltanunk a pipát. – Azzal fel is állt, és több szót nem pazarolva megemelte az említett tárgyat.

Naruto felvonta a szemöldökét a „dobéra”, de végül csak sóhajtott, és maga is az emelvény szélére mászott. Miközben aztán felvette a cipőjét, magában azért megjegyezte, milyen sokra jutott ma. Az legalábbis már biztos, hogy a másik fél is _érdeklődő_. Ha ki tudna sajtolni belőle még egy „randit”, talán többre is juthatnának. A gondolattól megbizsergett a gyomra… és valami más is, lejjebb a nadrágjában.

– Mivel tartozom a kávéért és a… pipáért? – kérdezte sután, miután a sötéthajú visszatért. Legnagyobb bosszúságára elvörösödött, mert úgy érezte magát, mint valami esetlen tizenéves siheder az első örömlánya után.

A férfi félresöpörte a kérdést a kezével, és megemelte a csészés tálcát.

\- A vendégem voltál. – Naruto ugyan elgondolkozott, mit fog szólni majd ehhez a kávézó tulajdonosa, de bólintott.

Előreengedte a férfit a lépcsőn. Ahogy pár lépéssel lemaradva ő is követte, azon gondolkodott, hogyan tegye fel a kérdését. Csak célozgasson? Vagy ne kerülgesse a forró kását, és hívja egyenesen randira? Kétségtelenül az utóbbi jellemző inkább az ő stílusára, de ennél a típusú srácnál sosem lehet tudni…

A másik, mintha csak kitalálta volna a gondolatait, váratlanul megjegyezte:

\- Jövő héten Kyotóba utazom. Augusztus végéig nem valószínű, hogy hazajövök. – Naruto érezte, ahogy reményei és fantáziálásai a hasa legaljába süllyednek. Ennek ellenére próbált nem _túlságosan_ csalódott képet vágni.

Tekintve az „ami-a-szívén-az-a-száján-ÉS-az-arcán” személyiségét, valószínűleg nem járt nagy sikerrel.

A fekete lassan megfordult, és valahová Naruto mögé nézett. - De ha hazajöttem… talán nem zavarna, ha még összefutnánk.

Narutónak eszébe jutott, mit beszéltek Sakurával arról, hogy szeptembertől vissza kell fogniuk az éjszakai életet lehetőleg _minimálisra_ … Na de ki mondta egy szóval is, hogy éjszaka kell találkoznia ezzel a pasival?

Elvigyorodott.

– Az csúcs lenne.

A tintaszínű szemek az övéibe fordultak, s a férfi lassan biccentett. Aztán kinyitotta Naruto előtt a bejárati ajtót.

– Hé – kezdte habozás nélkül a szőke, mielőtt kiszemeltje jó hangulata elillant volna. – Véletlenül hallottam, hogy a telefonban Uchihának szólítottak. Ez a vezetékneved? – A srác a fejét kissé megdöntve bólintott. – Mi a keresztneved?

A csábító, veszélyes mosoly a másodperc törtrésze alatt megjelent a jóképű arcon, és a fekete íriszek megcsillantak mielőtt összeszűkültek volna.

\- Pénteken utazom el. Ha előtte sikerül még egyszer belém botlanod, elmondom.

Naruto vigyorogva a homlokához emelte a kezét, mint aki parancsot kapott. Egyik lábát kitette az ajtón.

– Én egyébként…

– Naruto vagy. Tudom. Hallottam a múltkor. – Egy meleg kéz lökte meg hátulról, szó szerint kitessékelve a kávéházból, olyan határozottan, hogy a szőke majdnem orra esett. – Viszlát, dobe.

~***~

– Komolyan mondom, én ezt már nem bírom. Sakura totál kikelt magából! Mi a fenét kezdjek vele?

– Nem t’om, Kiba. Adj neki kakaót vagy csokit, és helyeselj mindenre, amit mond. – Naruto megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Különösen, ha Takut ócsárolja.

– Nem értem a nőket. Mit kell ezen ennyit hisztérikázni?

– Te sem örülnél, ha a csajodat más pasival látnák.

Kiba felhorkantott. – Jelen pillanatban örülnék, ha lenne kit más pasival látni. – Naruto rosszallón hallgatott a vonal végén. – Jó, jó, persze értem… Csak azt nem vágom, miért _nekünk_ hisztizik _Taku_ helyett _._

– Mert mi vagyunk a barátai.

Naruto felnézett az égre, ami olyan kéken ragyogott, mintha frissen festették volna fel egy palettáról. A madárcsicsergés üdítően hatott a belvárosi közlekedési zajok után.

– Azért siess vissza, jó? Nem tudom, meddig bírom még tartani itt a frontot… Shikamaru már vagy fél órája lelépett. Azt mondta, „csütörtöki elfoglaltság”.

– Jó, persze – nevetett Naruto. – Még egy kört futok, és megyek. Szia. – Lenyomta a telefont, aztán visszasüllyesztette a készüléket a derekán fityegő övtáskába.

A szőke férfi kedvelte a Tokyo Központi Parkot. Volt valami megnyugtató abban a tudatban, hogy ha nagyon természet közelbe vágyik, van hely, ahol hatalmasok és jó illatúak a fák, ahol fű van a talpa alatt beton helyett, ahová lehozhatná sétálni a nem létező kutyáját. Sokszor járt le ide futni, többnyire ugyan a kora esti órákban, de újabban már napközben is. Edzésben kellett tartania a testét, különösen a szeptember vészes közeledtével, de egyébként is élvezte a testmozgást. Gyerekkorában sokszor hívták Energiabombának, amiért soha nem bírt egyhelyben megülni a fenekén. Szeretett mozogni, mert ezzel levitte a fölös energiáit, és közben volt ideje mindenfélén gondolkodni.

Berakta a fülesét, a mobilján lejátszási listát cserélt, aztán behúzta az övtáska cipzárját. Amint felharsant a kezdő basszus, Naruto megropogtatta az ujjait, és újra futni kezdett.

Élvezte, ahogy az oxigén megtölti a tüdejét, és a vére érezhetőn gyorsabban kezd száguldani az ereiben. A parkban most viszonylag sokan voltak, leginkább azok a dolgozók, akik itt töltötték el az ebédszünetüket. Naruto korgó gyomorral lesett az egyik obentou-ra, de aztán azzal vigasztalta magát: ha Sakura jobb kedvében lesz, talán később főz neki valami finomat.

Kikerült egy kutyáját sétáltató fiatal lányt, és közben széles mosolyt villantott rá. A lány mintha elpirult volna.

Sokan néztek furcsa, bámészkodó szemekkel rá, mintha látványosság lenne, ahogy tréningruhájában végigsuhan a parkban. De ő sosem foglalkozott ezzel, egyszerűen átadta magát a termelődő adrenalin és endorfin okozta érzésnek. A szájával némán tátogta az éppen szóló zeneszám szövegét.

Pontosan tudta, mikor ér a parki köre feléhez: akkor aztán lelassított, és kényelmes tempójú kocogásra váltott. Futólag megtörölte az arcát, majd oldalra húzódott a járdára, a fák árnyékába, hogy ne érje annyira a tűző nap. A haja már így is nedvesen tapadt a homlokára.

Jó kedve volt. Érezte, hogy ma valami jó dolog fog történni vele.

A következő kanyarnál meglátta azt a kék vízcsapot, aminél időnként meg szokott állni. Tekintve, hogy két körrel ezelőtt ivott utoljára, most is lelassított előtte, csak hogy aztán a csap végére támaszkodva megnyissa azt. A víz hangosan zúdult ki, Naruto pedig kissé kitekeredve lehajolt, hogy oltsa szomját. Nagy kortyokban nyelte a hideg folyadékot, aztán hirtelen gondolva egyet a víz alá tartotta a fejét. Megborzongott és libabőrös lett, de annyira, _annyira_ jól esett!

A csapot elengedve felegyenesedett, majd két kezével kicsavarta a víz nagyját a hajából, és felborzolta a tincseit. A forró bőre máris mintha hűlni kezdett volna. Megrázta a fejét, mint a lelocsolt kutyák, a vízcseppek csak úgy repkedtek körülötte a levegőben, aztán vigyorogva újra nekikezdett a kocogásnak.

Kanyarodott, kikerült egy korosabb hölgyet. A menetszél kellemesen hűtötte a nedves bőrét. A listán következő kedvenc száma csendült fel a fülében, mire automatikusan rámosolygott egy hatévesforma kisfiúra, aki mellett elhaladt.

Aztán bámészkodva oldalra fordult, és a padok között meglátott valamit, ami az előző három kör alatt még tuti nem volt ott: egy feltüskézett, éjszínű hajkoronát.

Naruto kis híján felbukott a saját lábában, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát. Szemeit meresztve bámult a kétoldalú pad felé eső háttámlájára, de nem, nem tévedett. Nem is a szeme káprázott.

_Tudtam, hogy ma történni fog valami jó dolog!_

Utolsó kör ide vagy oda, az az öt perc nem fog számítani. Vigyorogva indult meg a kinézett irányba, egyre lassítva lépteit, hogy ne hívja fel magára idő előtt a figyelmet.

A szíve a torkában dobogott a futástól és valami mástól is, mikor végül megállt, majd egy apró levegővételt követően lehuppant a padra. Nekidőlt a háttámlának, s érezte a vele ellentétesen ülő férfi testének melegét. Az orrát megtöltötte a mentolos dohányfüst szaga, de valahogy már nem kellett köhögnie tőle.

A sötéthajú férfi nem rezzent meg, nem is fordult hátra. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit. Hallotta a cigarettapapír finom pattogását, ahogy a férfi megszívta az, és tisztán látta maga előtt, milyen mozdulatokkal tartják a porcelánfehér ujjak a vékony csikket.

A füst ismét felszállt a levegőbe, de így, a napfényben, szinte azonnal el is oszlott.

– Sasuke – szólalt meg lassan a mögötte ülő alak. – Uchiha Sasuke a nevem.

Naruto mosolyogva csúszott lejjebb az ülésen, míg nedves haja meg nem pihent Sasuke nyakhajlatában.

~***~

Amikor még a nyár során tért be konzultálni a tanárokkal a Konoha középiskolába, Narutónak az volt a határozott véleménye, hogy az iskola hatalmas és pazar, a recepciós hölgy, Shizune, aranyos és kedves, a kávé-automata a borzasztónál is borzasztóbb, az igazgatónő, Tsunade, korához képest dögös és belevaló (és jézusom, mekkora mellei vannak!), a vizsgáztatótanár, Asuma-sensei, pedig szigorú és mogorva.

Így, az első tanítási napjának első óráját követően be kellett látnia, hogy az iskola hatalmas mérete – ahogy Shikamaru mondaná – „kellemetlen”, mert az egész szünetet elveszi, hogy eljusson a tanáriból a tornaterembe. Shizune aranyos és kedves, de rettentő szeles, és csak az igazgatónőre figyel oda rendesen; Narutónak reggel majdnem tíz percet kellett állnia a hátsó tanári bejárat előtt, mert a fiatal nő épp Tsunade után rohangászott ahelyett, hogy beengedte volna őt. Tsunade mellesleg még mindig belevaló és nagymellű volt, de olyat húzott be a húsz percet késű szőke férfinak, hogy Naruto még fél órával később is csillagokat látott. Na és a kávé? Viszontagságai után a Naruto akár a barna színezővel megfestett vizet is szó nélkül lehúzta volna.

Ami pedig Asuma-senseit illeti: miután a szőke futólag megismerkedett a női testneveléstanárral, Ankóval, belátta, hogy Asumával megcsókolta az isten lábát.

– Ne nyavalyogj, Yamanaka! – csattant fel a heves természetű nő hangja. Naruto akaratlanul is összerántotta a vállait. – Pontosan _ezért_ kezdünk neki az órának még a becsengetés előtt! És szedd le a láncaidat! Balesetveszélyes!

Naruto az égnek emelte tekintetét. A mellette baktató Asuma elkaphatta a mozdulatot, mert mintha halvány mosoly futott volna át az arcán.

– Ne is figyelj rájuk. – Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és komolyra vette. – Visszatérve, én komolyan ajánlom, hogy a végzős osztályok közül válaszd ki a harmadikat. A tévhitekkel ellentétben az újoncok még sokkal pimaszabbak. Csúnya kifejezéssel élve, „nincsenek betörve”.

Naruto, aki a felszólítás ellenére mégiscsak jól megnézte magának a becsődülő fiatal tizenéves lányok tömegét, felhümmögött.

– Nem tudom, Asuma-sensei. A pimasz gyerekekkel, azt hiszem, még inkább elbírnék. De a harmadikosok… Elvégre ők csaknem egykorúak velem! Még a diplomám sincs meg. Egyáltalán nem vennének komolyan egy olyan gyakorló tanárt, mint én. – _Főleg a fiúcsoport nem_ , tette hozzá gondolatban. Elnézve a szomszédos terembe átcsörtető lányokat (akik többsége máris érdeklődve nézegette őt), velük nem lenne probléma. Bár igaz, hogy akkor meg Ankót kéne elviselnie…

Asuma felpillantott a jegyzettömbje mögül. Naruto sejtette, hogy épp az ő adatait írogatja.

– Értem az aggodalmad, és ha valóban nem szeretnél végzős osztályt a két másodikosod mellé, természetesen választhatod valamelyik újonc csoportot is. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és felírt valamit a papírjára. Naruto odapislantott, de fejjel lefelé nem tudta elolvasni. - A mostani órát mindenesetre tartsd meg. Az A-sok egy egész nyugodt banda, egy-két srácot kivéve nem szokott probléma lenni velük. A többit meg aztán majd meglátod.

– Köszönöm, sensei – biccentett az idősebb felé Naruto, s közben karjait megemelve megropogtatta az ujjait. – Nem fog csalódni bennem!

Asuma futólag elmosolyodott, majd kényelmes léptekkel odasétált az egyik szertár melletti hosszú padhoz, leült rá, és újra elmerült az irkálásban.

Naruto a csuklóján lévő karórára pillantott. Még három perc becsöngetésig. Szórakozottan meglökte a nyakában lógó sípot – egek, ez a hatalmat jelképező apró tárgy volt az egyik legjobb dolog a tanárságban -, aztán kezeit a zsebébe dugva a bemelegítő futást végző lányokat kezdte figyelni. A suli tornaterme hatalmas volt, amit különböző meccsek alatt jól ki is tudtak használni, így, órák alatt azonban két vastag, mechanikusan irányított plasztik függönyt engedtek le, ami három egyforma részre vágta szét a pályát. A függönyök már süllyedtek is le; Naruto hümmögve figyelte, ahogy a mélykék anyag lassan elrejti előle Anko csinos csoportját.

Vidám, lelkes sustorgás ütötte meg a fülét, mire hátrafordulva felpillantott a lelátó felé: egy egész csapat üldögélt ott, többnyire lányok, közülük nem egy abból a másodikos osztályból, ahol Naruto már órát látogatott, a mostani héttől kezdve pedig tanítani is fog. Mikor észrevették a fiatal férfi tekintetét, szinte kivétel nélkül mind lelkesen integetni kezdtek neki. A szőke mosolyogva visszaintett nekik, mire a sustorgás még hangosabb lett.

Nos, elég nagy hazugság lenne azt állítani, hogy ettől az egyértelmű reakciótól nem hízott a mája. Vigyorogva fordult vissza a pálya felé.

Mikor azonban újra megleste az időt, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy már csak egy perc van hátra az óra kezdetéig, a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról.

– Hát, olyan nagyon borzasztóak nem lehetnek… - dünnyögte félhangosan miközben melegítőfelsőjét megigazítva elindult, hogy összeszedje a csoportját. Menet közben rápillantott Asumára, aki épp egy naplót olvasott, vélhetően a soron következő osztályét.

Na jó, és mi van abban, ha egy kicsit ideges? Naruto kényszerűen a hajába borzolt. Ezek a srácok alig pár évvel fiatalabbak csak nála. Könnyen lehet, hogy rémálommá teszik a tanítást, és aztán soha az életben nem veheti át a diplomáját.

… de az is lehet, hogy a kis korkülönbség miatt tök jól megértik majd egymást, és minden frankó lesz.

Mikor Naruto megállt a fiúöltöző előtt, őszintén remélte, hogy az utóbbi feltevése bizonyul majd igaznak. Vett két nagy levegőt, aztán:

– Jól van, srácok – tárta ki széles mozdulattal az ajtót -, nyomás a terembe!

Minden tehetségére szüksége volt, hogy ne rezdüljön meg a felpillantó számtalan szempár láttán. Mereven állt az ajtóban, és arra koncentrált, amire az előző ilyen helyzetben is: tekintélyt sugárzó testtartás, komoly arckifejezés, rezzenéstelen tekintet… ne bámuld a diákokat, ne törődj azzal, vajon mi járhat a fejükben, reméld, hogy nem kérdeznek vissza, legalábbis amíg eljuttok a tornateremig…

Egy élénkvörös hajú fiú volt az, aki először állt fel a padról, és indult meg az ajtó felé. Ahogy karba tett kezekkel elhaladt Naruto mellett, a szőke megállapította, hogy egészen alacsony, mégis volt valami hűvös és méltóságteljes erő a járásában. Amikor a srác egy pillanatra felnézett rá, a sötét tussal körvonalazott szemek összeszűkültek.

Naruto nem tudta eldönteni, ez jó reakció volt e (valószínűleg nem…), azért mindenesetre viszont hálás volt, hogy a vörös hajút követően a többi is felállt és elindult. Megvárta, míg az utolsó is elhagyta az öltözőt, aztán kulcsra zárta az ajtót, és tenyerét futólag összedörzsölve maga is megindult utánuk.

Asuma az egyik pad mellett álló tanári asztalnak dőlve várta őket. Bíztató mosolyt küldött Naruto felé, aki viszonozta, majd megállt a felsorakozó fiúk előtt.

Kisebb százalék figyelte őt érdeklődve, mint a másodikosoknál – a legtöbben inkább érdektelennek tűntek, míg a vörös hajú és pár másik meg teljesen kifejezéstelenül méregette. Naruto önbizalmán az a tény sem segített sokat, hogy a srácok közül nem egy jóval magasabb volt nála, de… Nos. Ő sosem volt az a típus, aki egy csúnya pillantástól vagy kemény izomtól megriadna.

– A nevem Uzumaki Naruto, harmadéves főiskolai hallgató vagyok testnevelő tanár szakon – kezdett bele habozás nélkül, végigfuttatva tekintetét a tanulókon. – A gyakorlatomat ebben az iskolában fogom végezni az első harmadévben, három osztályban, ahol felváltva tanítok és megfigyelek. Asuma-sensei – biccentett a férfi felé – fogja megfigyelni és osztályozni a munkámat a vizsgatanításomig, amit a három osztály valamelyikének tartok majd – Elhallgatott, hogy az információknak legyen ideje leülepedni, aztán könnyedebb hangon folytatta. – Remélem, a segítségemre lesztek, és ígérem, én is igyekezni fogok nem elbaltázni semmit. – Nagy megkönnyebbülésére az utolsó megjegyzésére halvány mosolyok jelentek meg itt-ott. Hátrafordult, és Asumára pillantott.

A férfi megköszörülte a torkát, hogy magára vonja a tanulók figyelmét, aztán kihúzta magát.

\- Srácok, elvárom, hogy olyan komolyan vegyétek Narutót, mintha én tartanám az órát. – A tekintete hosszabban elidőzött az egyik (a tornasorban legmagasabb) diákon. - Tekintve, hogy legtöbbször itt leszek megfigyelőként, jó lenne, ha ezt megfogadnátok. Juugo, hol vannak a többiek?

A témaváltás olyan hirtelen volt, hogy Naruto egy pillanatig nem is tudta, miről beszél a tanár. A magas diák (basszus, ki sem nézné belőle az ember, hogy még tanuló) kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, de nem szólalt meg.

Asuma már nyitotta a következő kérdésre a száját, mikor egyszer csak Anko jelent meg a függöny mögül.

– Oi, Asuma, nálad megvannak a jómadarak?

A barna hajú férfi megrázta a fejét, egy időben azzal, ahogy Anko végigjáratta tekintetét a fiúkon. Naruto összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor a heves természetű tanárnő pillantása is a Juugo nevezetű diákon állapodott meg.

Anko felsóhajtott, miközben csípőre tette a kezét. – Akkor tudom, hol van Karin. Asuma, kérlek, írd be őt is a naplóba, jó? – Azzal a választ meg sem várva visszament a csoportjához.

A kis közjátékon elbambulva kellett Narutónak pár pillanat, míg rájött, hogy most már elkezdheti az órát. Ránézett az asztalnak újra nekidőlő férfira, aztán a csapat felé fordult, és jelentőségteljesen összecsapta a kezét.

\- Na jól van, srácok, balra át, hét perc futás, aztán bemelegítünk! – Megfújta a sípját, mire a fiúk kelletlenül megfordultak, és libasorban futni kezdtek.

Naruto megvárta, míg végeznek az első körrel, és csak utána sétált hátra Asumához.

– Sensei, mi volt ez az előbb? – kérdezte alig leplezett kíváncsisággal.

– A problémás „egy-két srác”, akikről beszéltem. – A tanár megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Tulajdonképpen meglepődtem volna, ha minden simán megy, és rendesen bejönnek. Általában nem tisztelnek meg a jelenlétükkel egy teljes óra tartamára.

– Mert hol vannak? Még csak nem is az első óráról van szó. Ha meg már úgyis itt vannak a suliban, ugyan miért nem…

– Be fognak jönni. Csak gondolom, elszívnak még előtte egy-két szálat, és hasonlók.

Naruto hangosan „ó”-zott. Szórakozottan meredt a futó fiúkra. – De hát nem csapják ki őket ezért?

– Amíg nem az iskola területén dohányoznak… - Asuma megrázta a fejét. – Tulajdonképpen nehéz megérteni, miért csinálják. Ez az utolsó évük, de még csak azt sem lehet mondani, hogy rossz tanulók lennének. Jó, Suigetsu az, de például… - Elharapta a mondatot. Naruto nem értette meg, miért, míg észre nem vette a tornaterem ajtaján besétáló sötéthajú fiatalt.

A sápadtfehér bőrű fiú olyan kísértetiesen emlékeztette őt egy másikra, hogy egy pillanatra kihagyott Naruto szíve. De aztán észrevette, hogy a srác haja sokkal rövidebb, természetes vágású, az arca közel sem olyan jóképű, és úgy egészében hiányzik belőle az a baljóslatú, ám vonzó kisugárzás.

\- Asuma-sensei. - A fickó egészen morbid mosollyal fordult a tanára felé. - Bocsánat a késésért. – A hangja egyáltalán nem tűnt bocsánatkérőnek.

– Sai, merre lófrálnak a többiek? – kérdezte fáradt hangon Asuma.

– Mindjárt jönnek, csak előtte még átöltöznek – felelte már-már túlzottan segítőkészen „Sai”. Aztán hirtelen az Asuma mellett álló Narutóra nézett, és a szőke megállapította, hogy a szempár feketesége is rettentő hasonló ahhoz a másikhoz… - Hm, csak nem egy új kistanár?

 _Egyáltalán nem tetszik a stílusa._ Naruto összehúzott szemekkel fonta össze a karjait maga előtt.

– Pontosan az. És ha nem akarod, hogy egy sor büntetőfeladat kirovásával mutatkozzak be neked, most szépen beállsz a többiekhez futni, és legközelebb nem késel.

A sötét szemek állták a tekintetét, és a feltámadt feszültség még akkor sem tűnt el, mikor a srác hirtelen elmosolyodott.

\- Jobban tetszel, mint a tavalyi. – Naruto annyira megakadt a furcsa kijelentés hallatán, hogy még akkor sem tudott reagálni, mikor Sai ellépett mellette. A mozdulat közben megcsapta orrát a cigarettafüst-szag.

Megrezzent, mikor Asuma finoman megcsapta a vállát.

– Gyakran mond ilyeneket, ne vedd magadra.

Naruto megvonta a vállát, s enyhén félrehúzott szájjal az órájára nézett. Gondolatait lenyugtatva aztán megemelte a sípját és belefújt. _Ah, imádom ezt a hangot._

– Oké, fiúk, elég! – harsogta, hogy a terem végében lévőek is jól hallják. – Séta tovább, kivéve Sait, aki nem áll meg, még nem szólok! – Legnagyobb bosszúságára a srác csak rávillantott egy bosszantó mosolyt, és szó nélkül futott tovább.

A többieket egy rövid séta után alakzatba állíttatta, aztán a szokott módon bemelegítő gyakorlatokat végeztek. Naruto legalább az első pár alkalommal megmutatta és velük együtt csinálta a feladatokat, hisz jól tudta, mennyire utálják a tanulók, amikor a tanár csak „dirigál”. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére hallgattak rá, és noha kelletlenül ugyan, de elvégezték a gyakorlatokat. Főleg a furcsa vöröske volt az, aki kitűnt a mozdulataival: minden gyakorlatot szépen, hibátlanul végzett el, és a legkevésbé sem tűnt fáradtnak, még a futás után sem. Talán atlétikázik, vagy valami hasonló.

– … öt-hat-hét-NYOLC! Vége! – Naruto kis híján felnevetett az egyik erőlködésről vörösre vált arcú fiú képén, aki hallhatóan felnyögött a megkönnyebbüléstől. Hiába, a négyütemű mindig is az egyik legutáltabb feladatok között volt. – Sai, most már te is megállhatsz. Gyorsan melegíts be. – A fiú érthetetlen módon cinkosan rámosolygott, aztán megállt, és odasétált Juugo mellé.

Megvárta, míg a tanulók felállnak, megtörlik az arcukat és lerázzák a lábukat, aztán újra odalépett eléjük.

– Jó volt. – Naruto személyes véleménye az volt, hogy még akkor is meg kell dicsérni a diákokat, ha azok épp csak az „elmegy” szintet súrolják. Minek elvenni a kedvüket az egésztől? – Egyeztettem Asuma-senseijel, úgyhogy ma erősíteni fogunk. Ti négyen! – fordult a hozzá legközelebb állók felé. A vörös is köztük volt. – Mi a nevetek?

– Akimichi Chouji.

– Hyuuga Neji.

– Sabakuno Gaara.

– Aburame Shino.

Naruto áldotta magát, amiért jó a rövidtávú memóriája. A hosszút egyelőre hanyagoljuk…

– Jó, akkor Chouji, Neji, Gaara és Shino – ugye nem gond, ha a keresztneveteket használom? -, hozzátok ki a zsámolyokat. – Úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná az egy-két feltörő mordulást. – Itt a szertárkulcs. – A legközelebb álló, pufók képű srác felé dobta a kulcsot, de a Gaara nevezetű fiú előrenyúlt, és rezzenés nélkül elkapta. _Szép mozdulat_ , gondolta a szőke férfi.

Hirtelen aztán mintha megfagyott volna a hangulat, vagy pont fordítva: minden felbolydult. Naruto nem értette, mik a sokat mondóan egymásba forduló szempárok, vagy a halk suttogás, de szinte ugyanezeket a zajokat hallotta meg a lelátó felől is. Látta, hogy Gaara hidegkék szemei a bejárati ajtó irányába szegeződnek, s a tekintete mintha acélkeménnyé vált volna.

Már készült ő is megfordulni, mikor oldalról nekiütközött valaki.

– Ó, bocsánat – szólt egy egyáltalán nem bocsánatkérő hang. Naruto a beszélő felé fordult, és pislogott egyet, mikor egy mélyvörös hajú, szemüveges lányt vett észre maga mellett. Valamiért ismerősnek találta… A lány enyhe érdeklődéssel végigmérte, aztán felhümmögött, és Naruto legnagyobb döbbenetére átpillantott a válla fölött… egyenesen Saira. – Nocsak! Új kistanár?

– Pontosan az – idézte Narutót majdhogynem vigyorogva a fiú.

A vörös szempár a kékekbe fordult, aztán a lány elmosolyodott. Narutónak nem tetszett a mosolya.

\- Hmm. Érdekes. – Hosszú haja meglibbent, ahogy megindult Anko csoportja felé, és amikor elhaladt Naruto mellett, a férfinak hirtelen leesett, miért találta ismerősnek.

_A bár! Ez a lány is ott ült Sasuke mellett abban a bárban, mikor először megláttam őt…!_

Felfedezésétől pillanatnyilag lesokkolva észre sem vette, mikor állt fel Asuma az asztal mellől. A férfi arckifejezése roppant szigorú volt, a tekintete csaknem olyan, mint a Gaaráé.

– Csakhogy ideértek.

– Tudja, hogy megy ez, sensei – válaszolta egy pimasz hang. Naruto döbbenete csak fokozódott, mikor nyújtózkodó beszélőben a bárban eltöltött este másik résztvevőjére ismert rá. A fehérre festett hajú srác látványosan ásított egyet, aztán megvakarta a nyakát. – Csak úgy repül az idő, ha az ember jól érzi magát, nem igaz, Sasuke?

_Sasuke?!_

Naruto majdnem hangosan is megismételte a bűvös nevet, de torkán akadt a szó, mikor a felvágott nyelvű fiatal mellett álló srácra fordult a tekintete. Az éjszínű hajtincsek épp olyan feltüskézve álltak, mint máskor, a porcelánszínű bőr épp olyan csábítónak tűnt, mint mindig, de a koromszínű szemek most elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, pontosan ugyanazt a sokkot sugározva, mint Naruto kékjei.

– Sasuke? – suttogta Naruto hang nélkül...

... Pontosan egy időben a fehér hajúval: – Sasuke? Hé, haver, mi van?

Sasuke megrezzent, és egy pillanat alatt eltüntette arcáról a döbbenetet. Oldalra fordult, de Naruto látta, hogy halványan elszíneződnek az orcái.

_Ótejóég!_

_Hogy a fenébe lehet itt?! Hogy a fenébe lehet_ diák _?! Hogy a fenébe lehet, hogy még abban az előírt, nevetséges rövidnadrágban és fehér rövidujjúban is oltárian néz ki?!_

Narutót kiverte a frász. Az egyik diákja! Flörtölt az egyik diákjával! Egek, még le is _smárolta_! Vagyis majdnem… technikailag… És akkor még csak „leendő” diákja volt…

Mikor a két újonnan érkezett odasétált Juugóhoz és Saihoz, a varázs megtört, és Naruto becsukta a nyitva felejtett száját. Azt viszont érezte, hogy felmelegedett az arca. Nem csak a zavartól - a dühtől is. Bassza meg, az a dög hazudott neki!

– Naruto-sensei, akkor hozzuk a zsámolyokat?

A higgadt, hűvös hangnak sikerült keresztültörnie a Naruto fejében lévő zűrzavaron. A szőke férfi a kifejezéstelen arccal figyelő Gaara felé fordult.

\- Igen, persze. Köszönöm. – Megköszörülte a torkát, és próbálta összeszedni magát, de hiába néztek rá furcsa szemekkel a diákok, hiába sustorogtak körülötte mindenfele, nem hallott semmit, nem látott semmit, csak a tekintetét még mindig kerülő Sasukét. Zúgott a füle, és mintha vaskalapács dübörgött volna a mellkasában.

Kiáltani akart. Üvölteni. Aztán odarohanni, és akkorát húzni be abba a jóképű pofába, hogy a kedves-hazug tulajdonos háromszor körberepülje a földgolyót.

Míg a fiúk kipakolták a zsámolyokat, Sai Sasuke mellé húzódott, és súgott neki valamit. Naruto tekintete megkeményedett, mikor mindkét fekete szempár rávillant egy pillanatra. Figyelte, hogyan mozognak a sokat csodált sápadt ajkak válaszadás közben, és mikor a srác arcán végül apró félmosoly jelent meg, elöntötte a fejét a vér.

Nem volt abban a mosolyban semmi édes, semmi szép. Kihívó volt, élcelődő, és gazdája szemlátomást jól szórakozott. Akár a tekintete: olyan veszélyesnek, olyan baljóslatúan sötétnek tűnt, mint még soha azelőtt. Mintha csak azt mondta volna, „Ez érdekes lesz.”

Narutónak elborult az agya.

– Ti ketten! – Hangosan reccsent rá a későkre, de próbálta távol tartani a hangjából a személyes sértésből fakadó mérget. – Húsz fekvőtámaszt, máris! A tanóra nektek is egészkor kezdődik!

Naruto legnagyobb bosszúságára Sasuke kis mosolya csak feljebb gördült, a fehér hajú viszont hangosan felhorkantott.

\- Kinek képzeli ezt magát? – Cseppet sem fogta vissza a hangját.

Asuma kihúzta magát, a szemei villámot szórtak, ahogy a kezébe vette az osztály naplóját.

– Nem beszélhetsz így egy tanárral, Suigetsu. Ennek nyoma marad.

Suigetsu… Á igen, most már stimmel. Naruto szerette volna falba verni a fejét. Suigetsu volt az, aki felhívta Sasukét, mikor a kávézóban voltak. Miatta kellett „idő előtt eloltaniuk a pipát”. Akkor ki tudta volna nyírni az édes magányukat megzavaró alakot, de a mostani információk tudatában talán hálásnak kellene lennie, amiért megakadályozta, hogy… Öhm. Ezt talán inkább nem fejezi be.

Pislogott, és automatikusan hátrált egyet, mikor Sasuke hirtelen ott állt előtte. A férfi - nem, nem férfi, _fiú_ – arrogáns mosolyt villantott rá, aztán leereszkedett a földre, felvette a fekvőtámasz pózt, és elkezdte nyomni a büntetőfeladatokat. Narutónak hatalmasat kellett nyelnie, ahogy figyelte a fel-lemozgó csípőt, azt a rövidnadrággal fedett formás feneket… Sasuke egészen máshogy nézett ki ezekben a ruhákban, de semmivel sem kevésbé vonzóan. Az sem segített sokat a szőkén, hogy érezni lehetett a levegőben azt a mentolos-füstös illatot, ami annyiszor kísértette őt álmaiban.

 _Ó, a rohadt életbe._ Megvárta, míg kelletlenül Suigetsu is nekikezd a fekvőtámaszoknak, aztán gyorsan visszament a többiekhez, hogy megadja az első gyakorlat utasításait. Mikor már a harmadik fiú kezdett el ugrálni a zsámolyok között, megfordult, és a lélegzetét nehezen csillapítva odament Asumához.

\- Sensei, elkérhetem a naplót egy pillanatra? – Megkönnyebbült, mikor nem remegett meg a hangja. Úgy érezte, mintha az egész teste kocsonyává vált volna. És egyáltalán nem olyan jó értelemben, mint például egy csodás orgazmus után. Á-á.

– Hogyne – válaszolta kissé meglepve a tanár, s a mögötte lévő asztal felé bökött a kezével. – Ott van. De miért kell?

– Csak azt hiszem… az egyik srác mintha ismerős lenne… - Legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét. És ha Asuma részletesebben rákérdez, ugyan mit mond?! Gyerek… Sehogy sem tudott Sasukéra, _arra_ a Sasukéra „gyerekként” gondolni. – Csak a családnevére vagyok kíváncsi… - A végét már csak mormolta, de nem úgy tűnt, mint Asuma még mindig figyelt volna rá.

Elvette a naplót az asztalról, és kissé félrehúzódva kinyitotta. Feszülten pergette ujjai között a lapokat, míg meg nem találta azt, amit keresett. Oldalról felsandított Asumára, de a férfi a zsámolyozó tanulókat figyelte.

Ha reménykedett is bármiben – nem mintha sok esély lett volna arra, hogy felébred ebből a rémálomból -, mindent kétségtelenül bizonyított a papírra feketén-fehéren rányomtatott _Uchiha Sasuke_ név. Naruto erősen harapdálta az alsó ajkát miközben végigfutott a srác adatain, aztán remegő kezekkel becsukta és lerakta a naplót. Lehunyta a szemeit, hátradöntötte a fejét, de még mindig érezte az orrában a mentolos dohányfüstöt, és emiatt alig tudta elnyomni magában a kényszert, hogy felhördüljön.

_Bassza meg. Még csak nem is nagykorú!_


	3. A hadjárat megkezdődik

– … Tehát összességében jó óra volt, Naruto – fejezte be összegzését Asuma. A férfi a testnevelőiben lévő fotelban ült, és miközben elmondta észrevételeit és megjegyzéseit a szőke férfinak, azt a kávét kortyolgatta, amit pár perccel ezelőtt Anko főzött le. – A hozzáállásod már az elején is remek volt, de látszik, hogy oldódott a feszültséged.

Naruto megvonta a vállát, aztán rájött, hogy ez nagyon udvariatlan gesztus volt. Próbálta Asuma és a férfi mondanivalója felé terelni a gondolatait… de elég nehezen ment.

– Meg kell szokni, hogy diákok között vagyok, és utasítom is őket, nem csak megfigyelem. De eddig nagyon élvezem. – Alig tudta visszanyomni a fintorát. Ja, _eddig_ nagyon élvezte. Eddig.

Asuma a kezei között forgatott egy bontatlan cigarettásdobozt.

– Nem tudtam nem észrevenni viszont, mennyire megzavart, amikor a késők megjöttek. – Naruto a nyelvére harapott, hogy ne adjon ki semmilyen hangot. Egek, ez a kijelentés váratlanul érte! Próbált teljesen kifejezéstelenül nézni a tanár sötét szemeibe. – Tudom, hogy kellemetlen lehet már a második tanítási órádon összerezdülni a bajkeverőkkel, de velük is meg kell tanulni bánni. Ne hagyd, hogy elvonják a figyelmedet.

– Igen, Asuma-sensei – sóhajtotta Naruto. _Ha csak annyival vonták volna el a figyelmemet, hogy késtek…_

Hirtelen Anko dugta be az orrát a helyiségbe.

– Hé, Naruto, van még órád?

– Nincs – válaszolt kissé meglepődve a férfi.

– Remek, akkor még a szünetben vidd már el ezt az igazgatónőnek! - Azzal egy köteg papírt nyomott Naruto kezeibe.

Asuma a melegítője zsebébe mélyesztette a cigarettás dobozt, majd rosszallóan felnézett kolléganőjére.

– Anko, Naruto nem futárfiú.

– Persze, persze – legyintett a nő. – Mondd meg neki, hogy ne felejtse el aláírni! – És eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Naruto fanyalogva pillantott le a dossziéra. Basszus! Már a szünet fele eltelt, és még nem tudott kiszökni innen, hogy megkeressen és szétrúgjon egy bizonyos hátsót… Felkapta a kanapéról a hátizsákját, a vállára kanyarította, s bocsánatkérő mosollyal fordult a tanár felé.

– Akkor, sensei, én megyek. – Próbált nem túl sietős hangot megütni. – Szerda reggel itt leszek, és megbeszélhetjük a 2-B tanmenetét.

– Persze, fiam, menjél. Úgyis készültem lemenni a dohányzóba. – Naruto próbálta ellazítani az összeszorított száját: ki nem állhatta, mikor „lefiazták”. – Akkor viszlát később.

– Viszlát, sensei – hadarta, miközben kifordult az ajtón.

A folyosókon nagy volt a tömeg és a mozgolódás, de csak azért, mert a tanulók nagy többsége a hatodik óra végeztével már mehetett haza. A legtöbb tanterem ajtaja nyitva volt, odabentről kihallatszott a nevetgélés és a beszélgetés zaja. A legtöbben észre sem vették őt, de egy-két diák rámosolygott és köszönt neki. Naruto viszont nem viszonozta a gesztust – most nem. Egyetlen egy dolog járt a fejében, egészen pontosan egyetlen egy valaki.

Az egyik sarkon bekanyarodott, és lábait szedve felsietett a lépcsőn. Tudta, érezte, hol van az, akit keres… _biztos_ volt benne. Mikor felcsapta az iskola tetejére vezető ajtót, és valósággal megütötte őt a kinti friss levegő, a szíve már megint gyors ütemben kalapált a mellkasában.

– Temee!! – üvöltötte a szemlátomást üres térbe. – Tudom, hogy itt vagy!

Csattogó léptekkel szelte át a placcot, s ahogy közeledett a fémrácsos kerítés felé, jobbra-balra forgatta a fejét. Itt kell lennie. _Ezek_ a típusú diákok majd’ minden szünetben a tetőn őgyelegnek. Mert tilos. Mert itt bagózhatnak, mert itt enyeleghetnek a partnerükkel, elrejtve a tanárok szemei elől. Mert így „nagyok” és „menők”. A kis dögök…

– Hol a fenében vagy, barom?!

– Ne ordíts, dobe. – A hűvös, higgadt hang mintha keresztülhasította volna a levegőt. Naruto megdermedt lépés közben, és megpördült: a négyzetes „miniépület” mögül, ami tartotta a kéményeket, fekete haj és egy fél kar látszódott ki. – Egyesek a csendet élvezni jönnek ide.

Naruto összehúzott szemekkel indult meg az alak felé.

– Ó, bocsánat, elfelejtettem, mennyire szereted is a csendet! – Befordult a fal mellett, és megállt, egyenesen a földön ülő srác előtt.

Szikráztak a szemei az újonnan feltámadt dühtől, és az érzéseit csak fokozta, hogy Sasuke abszolút nem tűnt megrendültnek: a fiú lehunyt szemekkel dőlt neki a falnak, egyik lábát felhúzta, s hanyagul átvetette rajta a jobb karját, míg a másikkal lazán maga mellett támaszkodott. Az egyenruha mellényrésze nem volt rajta, az ing rendetlenül lógott a mellkasán. A jobb kezének ujjai közt meggyújtatlan cigarettaszál pihent.

Az éjszínű szemek aztán lassan felnyíltak, s gunyorosan felpillantottak a kékekbe.

– Yo, Naruto.

A szőke férfi valósággal felrobbant. Gondolkodás nélkül lehajolt, és megragadta a szürkésfehér gallérokat, csak hogy aztán erőszakosan felránthassa a srácot.

\- Huszonegy? – sziszegte a rezzenéstelen arcba. – _Huszonegy?_ Mit képzeltél, te barom?!

Sasuke durván ellökte Naruto kezét, és kihúzta magát.

– Egy számot akartál, hogy megnyugtasd magad. Én mondtam egyet.

– A rohadt mindenségit, Sasuke, ez nem játék! – Naruto hátrébb lépett, s frusztráltan a hajába túrt. – Kiskorú vagy, ráadásul a diákom! – Egek, még kimondani is rémes volt.

– Két hónap múlva tizennyolc leszek. – Kissé megdöntötte a fejét, s méregetve Naruto szemeibe nézett. Aztán halványan felfelé görbítette a száját. – Messze nem gyerek.

– Még be nem töltöd a húszat, kiskorúnak számítasz – sziszegte lángoló szemekkel Naruto.

Sasuke hanyagul megvonta a vállát, majd lehajolt, felvette a cigarettásdobozát, és nekidőlt a mögötte lévő kemény falnak.

– A beleegyezési korhatár tizenhat. Az, hogy a tanárom vagy, problémás… De egyébként azzal szexelek, akivel akarok. – Mikor Naruto vörösre gyulladt a kijelentés hallatán, elégedett kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. A szőke férfi ökle megint viszketni kezdett, hogy behúzhasson neki.

– Mi a francért kellett hazudnod?! – fakadt ki végül. – Erre nem számítottam! Basszus!

– Mert azt hiszed, én talán azt vártam, hogy felbukkansz itt az iskolámban? – vágott vissza hirtelen a fekete hajú. – Te sem említetted egy büdös szóval sem, hogy tanítani fogsz!

– Ugyan miért tettem volna?! Álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy még diák vagy! És mégis honnan a fenéből kellett volna tudnom, hogy _pont_ a Konohába jársz?!

– Miért kellett _pont_ a Konohába jönnöd?!

Egy hosszú pillanatig csak álltak, és meredtek egymás szemébe, aztán Sasuke látszólag megbánta, hogy ennyire kifordult önmagából. Az arca a másodperc törtrésze alatt változott vissza olyan hűvössé, mint általában, de a halvány pír az arcán és a szapora lélegzetvétele megmaradt kitörése bizonyítékaként. Megrázta a fejét, aztán lassan lecsúszott a földre, és újra felvette a korábbi pózát.

– Felejtsd el, dobe. – Megpörgette ujjai közt a cigarettaszálat, s a következő pillanatban felpattintotta a zsebéből előszedett öngyújtót.

Mikor fellobbant a kis láng, Naruto pislogott, és kattant az agyában valami.

– Oltsd el – mordult rá a srácra. – Nem cigizhetsz iskolában.

Sasuke ráérősen megszívta, aztán Naruto felé fújta a füstöt, és felnézett a férfira.

– Érdekes, eddig az volt a benyomásom, hogy élvezed, amikor rágyújtok.

A szőke elvörösödött, de továbbra is szigorúan meredt a másikra. _Hogy a fenébe tekeredhetett ki így a helyzet?_ , kérdezte magától keserűen. Próbált nem a karcsú, fehér ujjakra koncentrálni.

\- Az előző szünetben már szívtál egyet – jegyezte meg kitérően.

Sasuke bólintott. – Gondolom megérted, miért van szükségem rá megint. – A mutató- és középsőujja között tartott szálat az ajkaihoz emelte, és megint mélyen megszívta. – Ülj le.

– Ne utasítgass.

– Ülj le.

Naruto megmakacsolta magát, s elhatározása demonstrálása végett még a kezeit is ökölbe szorította. Sasuke kifújt egy adag szürkés füstöt az orrán át, aztán felnézett a kék szempárba.

– Naruto.

 _Ki volt az a szemét, aki ilyen szexi hangot adott neki_? Naruto a szájára harapott, és gyűlölte magát, de leült… igaz, tisztes távolságban a napja megkeserítőjétől. Felhúzta a lábait, és a két térde közé fektette az állát. Felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor Sasuke felé nyújtotta a dobozt.

– Mintha rád férne.

A szőke megrázta a fejét.

\- Nekem nem kell az a szar – köpte egyértelmű undorral a hangjában.

Sasuke amolyan „ahogy akarod” módon megvonta a vállát, aztán újra a szájához emelte a cigarettát. – Hn.

Naruto tompa zúgásra lett figyelmes. Egy ideig nem tudta, mi a furcsa zaj, de aztán rájött: a csengő szólt az iskolában. Persze, mindjárt kezdődik a következő óra… Hirtelen megmerevedett, ahogy eszébe jutott a köteg papír, amit Anko a kezébe nyomott. Francba! Vagy ő, vagy Tsunade, de a két nő valamelyike tuti ki fogja nyírni…

– Hé, becsöngettek – morogta rosszallón Sasuke felé. A fiú olyan nyugodtan üldögélt tovább, mintha Naruto csupán azt szögezte volna le, hogy kék az ég. – Nem kéne órára menned?

– Még nem végeztem.

Naruto elgondolkodott, vajon ezt a cigijére, vagy a beszélgetésükre érti e. Arra jutott, valószínűleg az előbbire.

– Menj be az órádra – jelentette ki határozottabban.

Meglepetésére Sasuke addig csukott szemei irritáltan felpattantak. A srác eldörzsölte a csikket az aszfaltba, de nem állt fel.

– Rohadt idegesítő vagy, tudod? – Naruto pislogott, aztán elsötétült a tekintete. – „Ne cigizz.” „Menj órára.” Nekem aztán játszhatod a felelősségteljes tanárt, dobe, nem fogom komolyan venni.

– Márpedig jól tennéd – préselte ki a fogai közül.

Sasuke felhorkantott.

– Ne röhögtess! Felőlem öltönyben és nyakkendőben is jöhettél volna, _tudom_ , milyen vagy. Rikító, színes göncökben parádézol, az első éles szóra hevesen visszavágsz, leeszed magad fagylalttal… Az a típusú idióta, aki képes egyszerre lehúzni egy tíz cukorral teletömött kávét csak hogy neki legyen igaza. – Naruto érezte, hogy megint melegszik az arca, és legnagyobb bosszúságára ez Sasuke figyelmét sem kerülte el. Az arrogáns dög arcán újra megjelent a félmosoly. – Éjszakánként különböző szórakozóhelyekre jársz bulizni, és loholsz minden jól kinéző alak után, legyen az csaj vagy pasas. Mit gondolsz, milyen háttér ez egy _tanárnak_?

Jaj de utálta őt ebben a percben! Mintha felbukkant volna egy ördögi ikertestvére annak a jóképű félistennek, aki nyáron elvette Naruto eszét. Eddig is ilyen köcsög bunkó lett volna, csak nem vette észre? De hogy a fenébe lehet ez?!

– Hogy mit csinálok és milyen vagyok a magánéletben, annak semmi köze nincs a tanárságomhoz, amíg nincs hatással a munkámra – préselte ki magából nehezen. A körmei vájták a tenyerét, de nem figyelt rá, csak az előtte lévő, magában mosolygó fickóra.

Sasuke közelebb hajolt, és Naruto szívverése, a saját legnagyobb bosszúságára, szaporább lett.

– És hogy látod, hatással van rá?

A szőke vicsorogni szeretett volna. Ezt a megaláztatást…!

Hosszú ideig csak meredt a fekete szempárba, aztán kieresztett egy mély sóhajt, és mereven felállt.

– Felejtsd el, Sasuke – mormolta végül. – Felejtsd el, hogy találkoztunk. Felejtsd el, hogy bármi közünk is volt egymáshoz. Mivel én javarészt úgyis a testnevelőiben leszek, nem nagyon fogunk egymásba bo…

– Felejtsem el, dobe? Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan. _Neked_ menne? - Naruto szúrósan nézett a másik szemei közé, de a fekete hajú nem rezzent meg, csak lassan ő is felállt. - _Te_ voltál az, aki le sem bírtad venni rólam a szemed a bárban! _Te_ voltál az, aki játszottad előttem a hódítót! _Te_ voltál az, aki egész augusztusban csorgattad utánam a nyálad, aki…

– Tudom, de…! – próbált kétségbeesetten és egyre vörösebben közbevágni Naruto, de Sasuke nem állt le.

– …csaknem merevedést kaptál az osztály szeme láttára mikor fekvőtámaszoztam, és aki most is olyan vörös vagy, mint egy paradicsom, csak mert itt állok előtted és a képedbe vágom az igazat! – Naruto tudta, hogy Sasuke minden szava igaz. Érezte, hogy ég az arca, a fülei, az egész teste. És igen, csak úgy száguldott a vér az ereiben, mikor tudatosult benne, milyen közel áll hozzá a srác, mikor megérezte azt a jól ismert mentolos aromát, mikor a tintaszínű szemek mélyen az övéibe fúródtak… Halkan motyogni próbált valami „tudom”-félét, de a hangja cserbenhagyta. – Basszus, ha akkor a kávézóban Suigetsu nem hív fel, már keféltünk volna!

– TUDOM!! – ordított fel Naruto. – Tudom! Én is nagyon jól tudom! Mit gondolsz, miért érzem magam ilyen szörnyen?! – Ellépett Sasuke mellett, és a kemény betonfalba vágta az öklét. A heves mozdulattól lecsúszott a válláról a hátizsákja. – A rohadt életbe!

Ő volt az, aki bolond módon nem gondolkodott reálisan. Mintha Sasuke személyében egy varázsselyemmel leborított elbűvölő jelenést kergetett volna, és most, hogy a selyem eltűnt, meg kellett látnia a _valódi_ képet – a valódi képet, ami cseppet sem olyan volt, mint ahogy azt korábban képzelte. A szemében a „nyári” Sasuke egy csábító ismeretlen volt, akiről szinte nem tudott semmit, de akire vágyott, mint valami megközelíthetetlen istenre. Ez a „mostani” Sasuke viszont csak egy bunkó, arrogáns diák volt, aki bár változatlanul fantasztikusan nézett ki, de hülyét csinált belőle.

Ezek után még mi a fenét tehet?

Elemelte a kezét a faltól, és ismét a hajába túrt. Aztán megszólalt, és a hangja mintha egy oktávval mélyebbre ugrott volna:

– Nem számít. Vannak erkölcseim. Nem fogok kikezdeni egy diákkal.

Sasuke elrakta a cigarettásdobozt, aztán a nadrágja zsebébe mélyesztette a kezeit, és Naruto elé lépett. A szőke konokul a földet nézte, de így is érzékelte, hogy a fiú egy kicsivel fölé magasodik.

– Úgy beszélsz, mint egy negyvenes pedagógus. Azt mondtad, csak decemberig leszel itt. – Naruto megmerevítette az arcizmait. Rosszul esett visszagondolnia arra a délutánra, mikor elmondta ezt Sasukénak. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a személy lett volna akkor, mint aki most itt áll előtte.

– Attól még változatlanul felelős vagyok érted.

Sasuke szkeptikusan felszusszantott.

– Késő bánat. Felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet, Uzumaki Naruto. – A szőke férfi lehunyta a szemeit. Hányszor képzelte már el ezt a mondatot a fejében! És ahogy a fantáziálásaiban, úgy most is megborzongott. De a körülmények, ó, azok teljesen mások voltak, mint az elméjében. – És nem az a típus vagyok, aki csöndesen visszavonul, mikor végre feltűnik egy érdekes lehetőség az unott hétköznapok feldobására.

Hát persze, Sasukénak ennyi lenne az egész: szórakozni rajta. De hülye, ha azt hiszi, hogy hagyni fogja.

– Márpedig kénytelen leszel – szögezte le jegesen, és közben lenyúlt, hogy felvegye a földről a hátizsákját. A cipzár félig lehúzódott rajta, és a Tsunadénak szánt dossziét a kiesés veszélye fenyegette. Naruto az ölébe húzta a táskát, miközben visszagyömöszölte a papírokat, s közben eldöntötte, hogy majd gyorsan elviszi őket az igazgatónőnek miután Sasuke már elment. – Mert ha megnehezíted a munkám, ígérem, tanárság ide vagy oda, elkaplak egy délután, és olyan lilára zúzom a képed, hogy nem hogy az imádóid, de még a saját anyukád sem lesz képes sírás nélkül rád nézni.

– Hn. – Naruto megrezzent, mikor Sasuke fehér ujjait vette észre a hátizsákja mélyzöld anyagán. – Miért lóg ez itt?

A szőke egy pillanatra nem értette a kérdést. Fenyegetéséről megfeledkezve automatikusan előrébb hajolt, hogy megnézze, miről beszél a srác.

\- Ja, hogy az. – Hátrébb húzta a táskát, hogy Sasuke ujjai lehulljanak a bőrszíj ezüstkígyójáról. – Elég furcsa lenne, ha az órák alatt ott lógna a csuklómon, hisz nem valami… tanáros… A táskámon meg szem előtt van, és jól is mutat rajta. – Őszintén, fogalma sincs, hogy lehetett képes így csacsogni egy pillanattal az után, hogy teljes arcátalakítással fenyegette a fiút. De eszébe jutott, hogy Sasuke már akkor a bárban is megdicsérte a karkötőt. Akkor szólt hozzá először. Kicsit megbizsergett az emléktől.

Hiába húzta félre a hátizsákot, Sasuke újra megérintette a kígyót, és mielőtt még Naruto akár egy szót is szólhatott volna, lecsatolta a cipzáron lógó széles medálról.

\- Mit csinálsz, teme? – csattant fel a szőke, és a tolvaj kéz felé kapott. – Add vissza! Nem hallo… - A torkában akadt a szó.

Az ujjbegyek hűvösek voltak, mikor a sápadtfehér kéz Naruto csuklójára kulcsolódott. A szőke megrezzent és libabőrös lett. Már ott volt a nyelve hegyén az irritált „engedj el, te barom”, de valahogy mégsem csúszott ki az ajkain. Csak nagyra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy Sasuke feljebb rántotta a melegítőfelsőjét, s rákapcsolta a csuklójára a vastag, fekete szíjat.

Naruto már nyitotta a száját, de Sasuke csak hátrébb lépett, és futólag végigsimította a fémkígyót.

\- Ha már lenyúltad tőlem, legalább viseld rendesen.

\- Mi… - kérdezett vissza bambán, de a fekete hajú csak eleresztette a kezét, aztán ellépett mellette, s nyugodt léptekkel megindult a lépcsőház felé.

Naruto zsibbadó fejjel megpördült, és a távozó srác irányába meredt; az nem lassított a léptein, de mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót, a válla fölött még egyszer visszanézett. A szemei olyan sötétnek tűntek, akár a folyékony éjszaka.

\- További kellemes időtöltést.

A szőke férfi fejében hangosan kattant valami, szinte egy időben az ajtó csukódásával. Most már egyedül állt a tetőn, teljes csöndben, mégis zúgott a füle. Emlékezett rá, hol és mikor hallotta utoljára ezt a fajta „búcsúzást”, ugyanezzel a hangsúllyal, ugyanilyen gunyorosan. De a hang akkor teljesen más volt, rekedt - nem ilyen simogató és lágy, és, és…

Mázsás súlyként omlottak a vállára az apró semmiségek és gesztusok, amiknek eddig az égvilágon semmi jelentőséget nem tulajdonított: Sasuke első hozzá intézett szavai, a vízipipadohány választása, a furcsa pillantásai, a hümmögése, a dohányfüst… a tény, hogy a mai napot leszámítva Naruto egész nyáron csak egyetlen személynél használta a „teme” szót…

\- Basszus!

Hitetlenkedve nézett le a csuklójára, amin a szíj most ólomsúlyúnak érződött, s az ezüstös kígyó mintha élénkebben tekergőzött volna rajta.

Egy második lepel is lehullt a „jelenésről”.

~***~

\- Ahahahaaaaaaaa… - Naruto az asztallaphoz vágta a fejét. – Shikamaruuuu…

\- Ha tovább akarsz nyöszörögni, Naruto, inkább ne tüntess ki a társaságoddal – közölte fáradt hangon Shikamaru. Ivott egy kortyot a kólájából, aztán unottan tovább firkálgatta a bonyolult képleteket az előtte fekvő számlára.

\- De nem tudok nem nyöszörögni! – nyafogta Naruto. Felkönyökölt az asztalra, a karjaiba fúrta az orrát, és úgy meredt a kiürült fagylaltos kelyhére, mintha az lenne az oka minden problémájának. – Felfogtad egyáltalán, mit mondtam?

\- Totál beleestél abba a srácba, aki ott volt az állomáson is, most meg kiderült, hogy még csak diák, ráadásul abban az iskolában, ahol gyakorlaton vagy. Mindent vágok.

Naruto felhördült. Hiába volt tisztában a tényekkel, mégis borzasztó volt ilyen nyíltan kimondva hallani.

\- Azt se felejtsd ki, hogy a csábos külseje mögött egy lehetetlen természetű tapló rejtőzött. Egy igazi bunkó paraszt.

\- Kellemetlen – hagyta rá Shikamaru.

Naruto újra nekinyomta a homlokát az asztallapnak. _Mit vétettem ellenetek, istenek?!_

\- Tulajdonképpen nem értem, miért vagy ennyire magad alatt – jegyezte meg a maga lassú stílusában Shikamaru. – Ha nem választod ki a csoportját, nem is kell órákat tartanod nekik, magyarán nem is fogtok találkozni.

A szőke felhümmögött, de a hangot elnyomta a ruhája ujja. Igen, ez tény, de… Mármint jó, eszébe sincs kiválasztani Sasuke csoportját, de ugyanakkor megvolt az a határozott érzése, hogy a fiú nem hagyná ennyiben. Keresné őt, zaklatná, csak hogy aztán rávillanthassa azt az idegesítő, önelégült félmosolyát miközben zavarba hozza… Basszus, még talán a testnevelőiben is képes lenne rátörni. Naruto most már _bármit_ el tudott volna képzelni a srácról.

\- Persze, hogy nem fogom választani a csoportját – mormolta egy idő után. – Csak… - Elhallgatott.

Barátja rávillantotta a barna szemeit, és Narutónak egyáltalán nem tetszett a sokatmondó pillantás. - Az az érzésem, valójában nem is akarod kerülni őt.

\- Dehogynem! – kérte ki magának gyorsan Naruto… talán kicsit _túl_ gyorsan is. – Eszembe sincs közelébe menni annak a baromnak! Csak annyi a bajom, hogy…

Megvallva az igazat, Narutónak elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan fejezze be a mondatot, de végül nem erre nem is került sor – hála Kibának, aki egy hangos sóhajtással vetette le magát a Shikamaru és Naruto közötti székre.

\- Huh, gyerekek! – szusszantotta, észre sem véve, hogy hirtelen felbukkanásától összerezzent a másik kettő. – Az a csaj nem semmi! Kiderült, hogy tavaly végzett a Konohában. Sőt, a húga még most is oda jár, az egyik osztályomba. Naru, haver, meleged van?

A hirtelen kivörösödött Naruto a kérdésre még jobban kipirult.

\- Ebben a hőségben még kérdezed? – morogta ingerülten, s újra a karjaiba temette az arcát. Sajnos előtte még pont elkapta Shikamaru derült, „mindent értő” tekintetét.

Kiba egyetértőn bólogatott a forróságot illetően, panaszkodott egy sort, hogy nem elég nagyok a veranda napernyői, aztán csacsogni kezdett, és Naruto onnantól nem figyelt rá. Maga elé meredt a padra, és azon gondolkodott, amit Shikamaru mondott, mielőtt félbeszakították őket.

Hogy nem akarná kerülni Sasukét? A szentek nevére, fogalma sem volt róla, mit akar. Az ember nem fog egyik pillanatról a másikra száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot venni egy ilyen helyzetben. Igen, marha szarul érintette, hogy kiszemeltjéről nem csak az derült ki, hogy mindössze egy pofátlan diák, aki piálással és bulizással tölti az éjszakáit, de ráadásul még egyenlő azzal a bunkóval is, akivel az a kellemetlen esete történt a _Naito_ szórakozóhelyen… És mégis. Ugyanúgy érezte a késztetést, hogy a közelébe kerüljön, mint azelőtt, ugyanúgy vonzotta az éjszínű tekintet és a porcelán bőr, ugyanúgy viszketett érte a tenyere, hogy a sötét hajtincsek közé fúrhassa az ujjait…

Nem, nem akart Sasuke közelében lenni. Határozottan el akarta kerülni őt. Mert ha nem tenné, esetleg megtörténhetne, hogy nem sikerül majd kordában tartani ezeket a… szeszélyeket.

Kibának nem mondott semmit az egészről. Nem azért, mert nem tartotta épp annyira a barátjának, mint Shikamarut, de… Shikamaru komolyabb volt, és Narutónak most inkább csendes hallgatóközönségre volt szüksége, mintsem egy zajgépre. Különben is, Kiba szintén most gyakorlatozott a Konoha Koukouban, ami nem túl szerencsés arra az eshetőségre nézve, ha netalántán Sasuke osztályának tartana órát.

És megint témánál vagyunk: _ő_ maga mihez kezdjen? Tegyen úgy, mintha a srác nem is létezne, és messze kerülje el a csoportját?

Valószínűleg az lenne a legjobb.

\- …ruto! NARUTO! – A kék szemek felpattantak, és a férfi úgy rántotta fel a fejét, mintha rákoppintottak volna.

\- MI VAN?! – Kiba és Shikamaru pislogtak, mire Naruto elpirult, és visszavette a hangerejét. – Uhh, bocsi. Elbambultam.

\- Vettük észre – jegyezte meg Kiba. Aztán hirtelen Naruto hátára csapott. – Azt kérdeztem, öreg, mikor mész be holnap suliba. Akkor már lesz órád, ugye?

\- Aham, kettő is. Csak keddenként vagyok szabad. Öö, várj… - Naruto megdörzsölte a homlokát, ahogy próbálta felidézni az órarendet, amit ma egyeztetett Asumával. – Ötödik és hatodik óra. A’sszem.

Kiba elvigyorodott.

\- Príma, akkor megyünk együtt. Az ötödik nekem is foglalt. - A szőke bólintott, aztán lustán újra elterült az asztalon. Közben érezte, hogy barátja mellette megmozdul, és fölé hajol. – Hé, te már kiválasztottad mind a három osztályod?

Naruto enyhén megfeszült, de igyekezett lazítani a testtartásán.

\- Ne-em – mondta elnyújtva. – Egyelőre 2-A, 2-B. Miért, te?

\- Ma leadtam mindent – felelte büszkén a kócos hajú srác. – 1-A, 2-A, 3-A. Mielőtt még megkérdezed, azért mindenből az A-sokat választottam, mert ők a legjobb tanulók. Jobban értékelik a művészeti órákat, mint a többiek.

Naruto, aki a „3-A” hallatán megborzongott, csak alig hallhatóan hümmögött egyet. Nem jó reakció, egyáltalán nem jó…

\- Melyik tanárnál is vagy? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen. Csak tereljék a témát…

\- Nem rossz nő, egészen bírom. És csinos is – tette hozzá derült mosollyal. A szőke bólintott, noha fogalma sem volt, ki az a Kurenai. – Naruto, ugye tudod, hogy legkésőbb csütörtök reggelig választanod kell?

Hogyne tudná. Asuma legalább tízszer említette _csak ma._

\- Hagyd, Kiba – szólalt meg a jó ideje csendben üldögélő Shikamaru. – Az is része a gyakorlatnak, hogy maga intézze a dolgait. Az ő baja lesz, ha elbénáz valamit.

\- Jól van, jól van!

Naruto hálás volt Shikamarunak: sejtette, a férfi azért szólt közbe, hogy Kiba végre leszálljon az egész iskola-témáról. Neki pedig pontosan erre volt szüksége, hogy végre egy kicsit kikapcsolhassa az agyát, és élvezhesse a szabadnapját. Már amennyire jelen körülmények között élvezni tudta.

Mikor unottan oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy a mellettük lévő asztalnál két leányzó üldögél nevetgélve. Az egyiknek egészen sötét haja volt, és egy parázsló végű cigarettaszálat tartott az ujjai között. Naruto figyelte egy darabig, hogyan emeli a szájához és szívja meg, de végül levette róla a szemét. A látvány most valahogy nem volt érdekes.

Elhúzta a száját, aztán hirtelen elhatározással felállt a székéből.

\- Eszek még egy fagylaltkelyhet.

~***~

Másnap még a negyedik óra előtt bementek a Konohába, hogy legyen idejük konzultálni a tanárokkal. Kiba hamar intett Narutónak, és elkanyarodott a tanári iroda felé, a szőke pedig átsétált az iskola másik végébe a testnevelőihez. Miután felsétált a lépcsőn, látta, hogy a lenn, a függönyökkel három részre vágott tornaterem felé eső végében Anko hangos sípolás közepette futtat egy elsős csoportot. A lányok kimerültnek tűntek.

Sustorgás támadt Naruto mellett, mikor a lelátón lézengőek észrevették őt. A férfi villantott rájuk egy mosolyt, aztán megfordult, és odasétált a testnevelőihez. Egy gyors kopogtatás, és az érkező „Gyere!” után benyitott az ajtón.

\- Jó napot, Asuma-sensei – köszöntötte a kanapé szélén lévő szokott helyén üldögélő férfit.

\- Szia, Naruto – intett Asuma is. – Gyere, ülj le.

A szőke maga is lehuppant a kanapéra, és az ölébe húzta a hátizsákját, csak hogy könnyebben szedhesse elő a füzetet, amiben még előző este jó pár oldalt teleírt.

\- Úgy gondoltam, kimehetnénk a 2-B-sekkel a szabadtéri pályára röplabdázni – kezdett bele rögtön -, de végül arra jutottam, ilyen melegben nem lenne jó. Még a végén elájuldoznának nekem. – Asuma egyetértőn bólintott. – Úgyhogy a röplabdát kitolnám későbbre, helyette pedig tornázhatnánk. Tudom, hogy a maga tanterve szerint az október végén következne, de szerintem így, év elején még jobb is, hogy… tudja, „bemelegítse” őket az évre.

\- Teljesen korrekt – bólintott ismét Asuma, Naruto megkönnyebbülésére. – Ez a csoport különben sem bírja az erősítést, vagy amihez több izommunka kell, nincs is olyan közöttük, aki bármit aktívan sportolna. A torna jó lesz.

A 2-B volt az egyetlen lány csoport Asuma – és így Naruto - osztályai között, ez is csak azért, mert amikor a harmadik testnevelő tanár, Maito Gai eltörte a lábát múlt hónapban, szétosztották az osztályait a másik két tanár között. Anko megkérte Asumát, hogy vegye át tőle ezt a csoportot, így a férfihoz került az osztály lány fele, míg a fiúk Gai után Ankónak „örvendhettek”.

… Vagy valami ilyesmi. Naruto végig félálomban volt, míg ezt magyarázták.

A következő egy óra nagyjából azzal telt el, hogy megbeszélték, melyik osztállyal mit csináljanak, illetve Asuma befejezte azokat a kitöltendő papírokat, amiket aztán vissza kellett juttatni Naruto egyetemére. Az egyetlen felmerülő probléma már csak a harmadik osztály kiválasztása volt.

Naruto elhúzta a száját a kérdésre – valamiért még mindig érzékenyen érintette a téma -, de elkérte az összes csoport listáját Asumától, és megígérte, hogy még ma választ, mielőtt hazamegy.

Valójában gőze sem volt róla, min tököl ennyit. Mármint a 3-A kivételével bármit választhat. Szinte teljesen mindegy, mit. Ha még egy másodikos csoportot választani, még a tanmenettel sem kéne babrálni, hisz az A-s fiúknak már megírta. De az nem lenne kihívás. Márpedig Naruto imádta a kihívásokat.

…Már ameddig a „kihívás” nem foglalt magában egy bizonyos személyt.

A kicsöngetést követően Naruto felrakott egy kávét, ami épp akkora főtt le, mire Anko felért. Megitták, aztán Naruto Asumát követve lesétált a tornateremhez.

A 2-A-sokkal már volt órája hétfőn, így különösebb izgatottság nélkül ment el a fiúkért az öltözőbe. A tanulók szó nélkül követték, és az óra alatt sem tettek semmi olyat, amivel azt éreztették volna Narutóval, hogy alacsonyabb szintű, mint egy rendes tanár. Igaz, persze volt két srác, akik végigbeszélgették az időt, és épp csak félvállról végezték el a gyakorlatokat, de összességében a kistanár meg volt elégedve mind a saját, mind a diákjai munkájával.

\- Jól van, fiúk, köszönöm az órát! – Búcsúzott el végül tőlük az óra végi jelentést követően. Előhúzta az öltöző kulcsát az edzőnadrágja zsebéből, és egy figyelemfelhívó füttyentés után a tornasor elején álló fiúnak dobta. – Mehettek.

Egy ideig követte a szemével a srácokat, aztán ránézett a tanári asztalnál őt mosolyogva figyelő Asumára.

\- Remek óra volt, Naruto.

\- Köszönöm, sensei – vigyorodott el a szőke férfi. – Öhm, én most felrohanok vécére, meg ilyesmi, oké? Mármint, ha szabad… - kapott észbe. Basszus, nem kéne úgy beszélnie a tanárral, mintha valami haverja lenne…

Asuma azonban nem úgy tűnt, mintha magára vette volna. Csak legyintett a kezével, aztán felemelte az asztalról a jegyzetfüzetét.

\- Persze, menj csak. Még jelző sem volt, úgyhogy becsengetésig van kábé negyed órád.

Naruto gyorsan meghajtotta a fejét a férfi felé, aztán még mindig vigyorral az arcán kisétált a tornateremből, s a lépcsők felé vette az irányt. Szinte szökellve szedte a fokokat; ugyanazt a jókedvet érezte magában, mint minden kocogás, vagy bármilyen testmozgás után. Az endorfinok, ha minden igaz…

A jókedve azonban sajnos csak addig tartott, míg felérve az emeltre észre nem vette a lelátó szélén üldögélő bagázst.

\- Üdv, Naruto-sensei – villantott rá széles mosolyt Sai. – Jól áll neked ez a cucc. - A vigyor Naruto arcára fagyott.

Öt fiatal nézett egyenesen őrá: Sai legszélen ült, a fölötte lévő sorban a szemüveges lány, Karin, és mellette a lábait széttevő Suigetsu. Sasuke összefont karokkal, jóformán vezetőként trónolt a kis kör közepén, balján a magas Juugóval.

Naruto megdermedt, mikor Sasuke éjfekete szemei áthatón az övébe fúródtak, de a varázs megszűnt, mikor a fiú halványan felhúzta a szája szélét.

Naruto összehúzta a szemét.

\- Örülök, hogy tetszik. – Laza mozdulattal végigsimította a rövidujjú pólója mellkasi részét, és közben minden átmenet nélkül rámosolygott Saira. – Dicsérd meg még egyszer, és a suli végeztével az öklöm alatt találod magad.

Suigetsu hangosan felnevetett, Karin szemüvege megcsillant, ahogy a lány felszegte a fejét. Juugo sehogy nem reagált, Sai pedig kinyitotta addig „édesen” lecsukott szemeit, s jéghideg pillantását Narutóra szegezte.

A szőkét azonban csak Sasuke reakciója érdekelte: a fiú egy pillanatig rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá, aztán elfordult, de az ajkain ott játszott valami elégedett kis mosoly. Naruto a fél karját tette volna rá, hogy megint kiadta azt a fura „hn” hangot.

Szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és a lehető legnyugodtabb tempóban igyekezett a mosdó felé. Tudta, hogy az öt diák közül legalább egy páran követik a szemükkel a mozdulatait. Érezte a hátán, de nem akarta megadni nekik azt az örömöt, hogy lássák: felzaklatta a találkozás.

Ah, pedig így volt. Amint beért a mosdóba, megszorította a mosdókagyló széleit, és egy sóhaj kíséretében lehajtotta a fejét. Az ördögbe! Sasuke végignézte az óráját. Ki tudja, miket gondolt magában. Ki tudja, miket mondott a többieknek…

 _Jézus!_ Naruto olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy kis híján beverte a tükörbe. Vajon mit mondott a többieknek _róla_? Vajon elmondta nekik, hogy… hogy rámozdult a nyáron? Csak nem… De ugyanakkor Suigetsu és Karin ott voltak vele a bárban, mikor legelőször találkoztak. ( _Nem, nem legelőször,_ javította ki magát fanyarul Naruto. De erre most nagyon nem akart gondolni.) Lehet, hogy felismerték őt? Ha igen, akkor aztán csak álmodozhat arról, hogy legyen tanári befolyása. Szent egek, ha azok a srácok elmondják Asumának, vagy bármelyik tanárnak, hogy milyen éjszakai bulihelyekre jár (hogy a Sasukét illető kis dolgáról már ne is beszéljünk), úgy fog elrepülni innen, mint lebukott Jiraiya a női fürdőzőkből…

A vén perverz nem lenne rá valami büszke, ha anélkül menne vissza Yokohamába, hogy akár egyetlen csajt (… vagy pasit…) is felszedett volna.

Szánalmas helyzetébe beletörődve elnyomott egy újabb sóhajt, aztán ellépett a csapok mellől, s odasétálva megállt a piszoár előtt.

Azt hitte, a szíve is kiugrik a helyéről, mikor pár pillanattal később kinyílt az ajtó, s odanézve koromszínű szempár villant az övéibe.

\- Ó, hogy a rohadt életbe! – szaladt ki akaratlanul a száján. Mikor ezt követően a második szitok is ki akart illanni, ráharapott az ajkára.

Sasuke zsebre tett kezekkel, teljes nyugalommal közeledett felé. Lassú mozdulatai éles ellentétben álltak a kapkodva végezni igyekvő férfiéival. - Yo, Naruto.

\- Ne "yo, Naruto”-zz nekem! – reccsent rá a fiúra. Épp csak sikerült visszatennie a szerszámját a nadrágja békés rejtekébe, mielőtt Sasuke odaért volna. Az arca mindenesetre (nagy bosszúságára) kigyulladt. – A tanárod vagyok!

Sasuke elsétált mellette, s nekidőlt a falnak. Úgy figyelte Narutót a szemeivel, mint tudós teheti egy érdekes kísérlettel.

\- Hmm? Jobban bejött Sai „Naruto-sensei”-e?

A szőke figyelmen kívül hagyta a csípős kérdést, s amennyire képes volt rá, felszegett állal ment oda a csaphoz kezet mosni. A fiú egy másodperccel később követte, s ezúttal a kézmosó és ajtó közötti falrésznek vetette neki a hátát.

\- Egyáltalán mit keresel itt? – morgott Naruto. - Ez tanári vécé.

\- Észrevettem. Gondoltam, rég láttalak mosdóban.

A szőke elfintorodott.

\- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces. – Próbált higgadtnak mutatkozni, de olyan erővel tépte le a kéztörlőt a tartóról, hogy annak csúnyán megcakkosodott a széle. Még mindig nagyon nehezen érintette, hogy Sasuke volt az a barom, aki… – Tűnés kifelé.

\- Nincs kedvem.

\- Nem kéne órán lenned?

Sasuke az órájára nézett. Épp abban a pillanatban szólalt meg a kicsengő.

\- Kellett volna – vonta meg a vállát közömbösen. - Na és?

Naruto lemondón megrázta a fejét. Lehetetlen ez az alak. Hogy a fenébe társulhat ilyen oltári külsőhöz ilyen elviselhetetlen természet?

\- Kifelé. Bármikor bejöhet egy tanár. Vagy több is.

Sasuke nem válaszolt. Enyhén oldalra döntött fejjel tanulmányozta Narutót, aki, miután kidobta a használt törlőkendőt a kukába, megállt az ajtó előtt. Pechére Sasuke beállt az orra elé.

\- Mozdulj, barom.

\- Hn. – Már megint ez a hülye „hn”! Most már kezdte komolyan nagyon felidegesíteni. Nincs is ilyen szó, hogy „hn”! – Már megint nincs rajtad a karkötő.

A hangszínben szemrehányásra ismert rá.

\- Majd hülye leszek felvenni – szusszantott Naruto bosszúsan. – Gondoltad, úgy fogok ugrálni, ahogy te fütyülsz? Ne légy ilyen nagyra magaddal.

\- Holnap legyen rajtad. – Sasuke hangja hideg és parancsoló volt. Naruto feszülten rá akart dörrenni, de a fiú hirtelen felemelte a fejét, és veszélyes érdeklődéssel a szemeiben megkérdezte: - Mikor lesz a következő óránk?

\- A te csoportoddal _soha_ – jelentette ki rögtön a kistanár. – Csak nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy felveszem az osztályodat? _Annyira_ hülye azért még én sem vagyok.

Sasuke hirtelen félmosolya majdnem olyan irritáló volt, mint Saié.

\- Dehogynem.

\- Azt hiszed, elvállalom az osztályodat annak tudatában, hogy, te, a… - „ _a nyári fellángolásom_ ”, akarta mondani, de szerencsére még épp idejében sikerült visszaszívnia a szavakat -… hogy _te_ is ott leszel?

\- Biztos vagyok benne.

\- Hát akkor seggre fogsz esni, öcskös. De jó keményen.

\- Hé. – Naruto minden levegője a tüdejében rekedt, mert Sasuke hirtelen ott állt közvetlenül előtte, kissé fölé magasodva, villámló, feketelyukszerű szemekkel. – Attól, hogy fiatalabb vagyok nálad, még ne kezelj kölyökként. Távolról sem vagyok az. – Szavai demonstrálásaként előre hajolt, s az orrával kínzóan lassúan végigsimította Naruto nyakát. A férfi libabőrös lett. Összerántotta a vállait, mire érezte a srác fogait a nyaka érzékeny bőrébe mélyedni. Ráharapott a szájára, de még ez sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy sokkos állapotában valami kis nyögésfélét ne hallasson.

Ahogy Sasuke hátrébb lépett, az arcán elégedett kifejezés játszott. Naruto vörösre gyúlt a haragtól és megaláztatástól - igen, csak _ennyitől_. Nem jött zavarba, és a vére sem forrt fel. Elvégre ő profin kezeli a kölyköket…

Sasuke kinyitotta maga mögött az ajtót, majd tett egy kis lépést hátra.

\- Akkor a következő órán találkozunk – súgta azon az érzéki hangján, azzal el is tűnt a küszöbről.

Naruto a fogait csikorgatta mérgében. Ó, a francba!

Miután azonban ő is kiment, és még látta a fiút zsebre tett kezekkel sétálni pár lépéssel előrébb, az elhatározása elárulta őt.

\- Sa… Uchiha! – váltott a szó közben irányt, mikor elkapta az egyik közelben lévő tanuló pillantását.

Sasuke mintha meglepődött volna azon, hogy utána szólt, de egy pillanat alatt eltüntette az érzést az arcáról, s megállt. Naruto körülnézett, megvárta, míg a körülöttük lévő diákok elhaladnak, aztán megfontolta, hogy ne tegyen e ő is így… de végül győzött benne a kíváncsiság.

\- Anno a… a legelső napon… – kezdte bizonytalanul. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem kell körülírnia a részleteket is. – Akkor teljesen más volt a hangod. Hogyhogy…?

Sasuke egy apró hümmögés közepette lehunyta a szemeit, s az ajkaira újra felcsúszott a vékony mosoly. Most mintha nem is tűnt volna olyan gúnyosnak.

\- Előző este Suigetsu elrángatott egy koncertre. Kiderült, hogy ha elég alkohol kerül a szervezetembe, éppenséggel rá lehet venni, hogy együtt ordibáljak a tömeggel. – Naruto pislogott. Nem egészen erre számított, de ugyanakkor, ez logikusnak tűnt. _Szóval Sasuke szó szerint rekedtre ordibálta magát._ – Meg aztán, az éjszaka folyamán máshol is sokat használtam a hangomat.

Naruto felkapta a fejét, és érezte, ahogy egyszerre önti el a forróság és a hideg.

\- ... Oh…

Elképedt, mert Sasuke ezúttal mintha _tényleg_ elmosolyodott volna. Az éjszínű íriszeket egy pillanatra gunyoros jókedv színezte meg.

Naruto elbizonytalanodott, s aznap már sokadjára pirult el. _Akkor csak a bolondját járatta velem, vagy… Ácsi, egyáltalán miért érdekel ez engem?!_

Sasuke sarkon fordult, és miközben elsétált, még felemelt kézzel intett a szőke férfinak.

\- Viszlát később, dobe.

 _Ne hívj dobénak!,_ akarta ordítani, de egyszerre mintha túl sok diák özönlötte volna el a folyosón. Egy frusztrált sóhajt követően megfordult, csak hogy Asumát fedezze fel a folyosó végén.

\- Naruto – indult felé a férfi. – Már azt hittem, eltűntél.

\- Sajnálom, sensei.

\- A lányok már ott sorakoznak az öltöző előtt – mondta a tanár, miközben együtt megindultak vissza a „területük” felé. – Sosem láttam még őket ilyen izgatottnak testnevelés óra előtt. Gondolom, a te hatásod – kacsintott a fiatal férfira.

Naruto felerőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára.

\- Ez igazán hízelgő.

~***~

Még volna ideje visszavenni. Rávethetné magát Asumára, kiragadná a kezéből a lapot, és helyből legalább tíz felé tépné. Majd kimagyarázza azzal, hogy egy randa nagy bogár volt a papír alján.

Az ajkára harapott. Hová a fenébe tette az eszét?!

 _A gatyádba_ , mondta egy gonosz kis hang a fejében.

Nem tudta eldönteni, mit szeretne jobban: sírni, vagy pofozkodni.

\- Jól van, Naruto, látom csak sikerült végül választanod. – Asuma végigfutotta a szemével a beírásokat. Amikor egy helyen hosszabban elidőzött, Naruto önmagát szánva lehunyta a szemeit. – Á, végül mégiscsak a végzősöket választottad. Hidd el, jobb lesz így, mint az elsősökkel.

Megpróbálkozott egy fakó „igen, sensei”-el, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Pár száraz nyelés után feladta, s megelégedett egy nem túl lelkes bólintással.

Sasuke hibája. Az a démon valami hülye bűbájt szórt rá, és elvette az eszét. Józan pillanatában nem következhetett volna be, hogy AZT a csoportot írja rá az összesítőre…

Tényleg. Mi lenne, ha megpróbálná gyorsan visszakérni azzal az indokkal, hogy csak félreírta? Asuma talán megengedné, hogy kijavítsa…

\- A múltkori órából ítélve jól megleszel velük. Kellemetlenkedők meg, tudod, mindenhol vannak.

Ja, persze. Csak nem _ilyen_ kellemetlenkedők.

Naruto megdörzsölte a homlokát. _Jaj, mit csináltam már megint?!_

* * *

* * *

A 4. fejezetből annyira minimális készült el, hogy nem is nyitok neki új fejezet itt. Íme:

\----------

Naruto unottan forgatta ujjai közt a fekete bőrszíjat, s időnként szórakozottan ránézett, hogy lássa, hogyan fut végig fény a vastag ezüstkígyón. Rápillantott a falon lévő órára, aztán összehúzta a száját és folytatta a kígyó babrálását.

Természetesen esze ágában sem volt fölvenni. Kétségtelen, hogy a tanulók egy részének biztos nagyon bejönne, a Narutót felügyelő tanároknak azonban annál kevésbé. Meg hát ez nem is iskolába való. Tulajdonképpen az sem teljesen világos, egyáltalán miért tartotta még mindig magánál, mintha valami értékes ereklye vagy talizmán lenne. Ha egyszerűen otthon hagyná, sok fáradtságtól kímélné meg magát.

De valahogy olyan ez, mint a Bibliában: elég ránéznie a kígyóra, és az megbabonázza, elcsábítja; ráveszi, hogy emelje a kezébe és óvatosan rejtse el a táskájába. Időnként szinte már _jó érzés_ , hogy tudja, itt van vele.

Ez nem teljesen normális, ugye?

Hirtelen lassú léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Naruto villámgyors mozdulattal az övtáskájába süllyesztette a karkötőt, majd a hang irányába fordult. Az ismerős vörös hajú fiú láttán egy kicsit oldódott a feszültsége, de a testtartása ugyanolyan merev maradt.

\- Sensei – szólt mély hangján Gaara. A fiú szálegyenesen állt előtte, mellkas előtt összefont karokkal, jégkék szemeivel hűvösen nézve le rá.

Narutót kicsit kiverte a frász. Elképesztő, milyen dermesztő aurája van ennek a srácnak…

\- Gaara – köszöntötte őt a lehető legnyugodtabb hangon. – Mit szeretnél?

\- Láttam, hogy Uchiha tegnap követte magát a mosdóba. – Naruto annyira nem erre számított, hogy hirtelen félrenyelve felköhögött. Gaarának a szeme se rebbent. – Zaklatta magát?


End file.
